Love Hurts
by Jahnvi.Bornagain
Summary: Hermione's seventh year is starting off with a blast. Whitelighters, Charmed Ones, An exchange program, what is going to happen to her in Russia? Only a certain someone knows, and they're keeping the secrets to themselves. Read and review please!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter sadly, but I do own the plot**_s_**.

Author's Note: When you have read this chapter, you may kindly proceed to the next after leaving a review in each one. It is annoying when you read chapters, and then do not review them. I'm sure fellow writers would not like that too. So that was my little speech so:

Choo Choo goes the train *******************************************

*~*~***INTRODUCTION – Being Seventeen***~*~*

A Malfoy was always born to be tall, tanned from expensive holidays to Barcelona, muscular, and of course white blond. Our Draco Malfoy though, wanted to change the traditions, instead of white blonde, he magically turned his hair dirty blond. Instead of just muscular, he exercised every minute he could catch to make him even more muscular – _buff, baby, yeah!_

His features had become increasingly mature and mesmerising these last two months, and the deep tone in his voice certainly attracted a lot of girls when he spoke on trips with his parents. 

Problem in Barcelona was that he still had not mastered Spanish. All he could say was, "Hola, coma estas?" yeah, and that was really going to draw the girls into his grasp.

He was definitely different from the blond ferret he was though. All he needed now was some denim gear – or maybe something leather – or maybe…

*

Hermione Granger was bored. Bored as in she could not find her wand and could not perform magic, and bored as in she had to do something to change her looks, it was so old – she needed to be update, just like Ginny had told her. Thing is Ginny had her own problems to deal with and could not help Hermione.

Hermione fumbled through her drawers turning everything inside out and upside down. 

"Where is my stupid wand?" She moaned inwardly.

She could not take it anymore; the easy way out was this – 

"_Accio wand!_" She shouted. 

The power that had built up within her during the summer holidays was radical. She felt she could even take on You-Know-Who in a duel and win! Nah, she better leave it to her best friends – Harry Potter and Ron Weasly.

The wand zoomed from under her bed and into her hands in one swift and graceful movement; she also added a bit a sparkling trail to follow behind it after she read _Intermediate Charms_by Amy Nighthawk (an animagus).

"Finally."

She sat down in front of her mirror and wondered; what would really turn some guy on – straight and shiny hair for starters. She closed her eyes and began to chant a spell. When she said the last word, _finite_, she moved her wand twice around her head. 

A waterfall of orbs twinkled from the tip of her wand and glistened upon each hair. In an instant her hair became dead straight with a feathered ouch towards it, she had a split fringe and a few thin black streaks here and there. Perfect.

She figured that after her frantic two month dieting technique, her body did not have to be dealt with – but her wardrobe certainly did. Every piece of clothing that was in style ended up being baggy, she could never trust her the _Other Realm Style Catalogue_. The sizes were always different from the muggle world.

She needed to be totally in style to celebrate her last year at Hogwarts.

*

Harry Potter could not wait till he was eighteen, he could move out from the stinking house he had grown to slave in and he would definitely make the last days with his relatives hell.

He sat on the bed spinning his wand carelessly in his fingers. All the power I his hand was all he could think of. What to do next?

_Flashback_ – As his birthday dawned upon him, he was more excited than he had ever been in his entire life. This was it – he was now free!

He ripped open his presents one by one, first from Hagrid – a phoenix egg, which Harry instantly gave to Hedwig, who sent it to Dumbledore. Secondly from Hermione – a note pen, it made you write notes during lessons when you were fidgeting by giving you a quick and sharp zap, like an electrical shock.  To go with your homework diary! Hermione had said in her letter. And lastly from Ron, his present consisted of a huge stack of chocolate frogs and the address to where the apparating lessons would take place, with a little bag of Floo powder. 

He grabbed his wand and conjured up a cake with a spell that Hermione had shown him. He lit the candles on by one with his wand and prepared to make a wish when the fat arse that was meant to be his cousin barged in.

"OI! Your doing m-m-m-m-magic! You be expelled from that freak school you go to! I'm telling Dad if you're not careful!" Dudley yelled.

"Oh, but Dudley. How wrong are you to think that I would be expelled. You see, I'm seventeen, which means you are in big trouble, _Diddykins_," Harry smirked, and pointed his wand to Dudley's camera phone that Dudley held on to, as if it was his child or something. _Say bye bye to your fucking phone!_

And of course the arrival of the owl that had said he had passed his apparation test! _Go me, go me, go me!_

_End of flashback_ – And Harry basically terrorised him and his aunt and uncle for the rest of the holidays. Of course, Aunt Petunia could not put him on the streets after the constant Howlers that kept flying in every time she wanted to.

Not only was he in power of the whole house, but he had also changed a lot in appearance. Not that old soppy Harry who was so lanky. But a new one, after apparating to Hawaii, and the gym, he actually looked pretty suitable to date. Well, that was what his mirror had said. His hair was still uncontrollable, but he thought that it made him look unique.

I suppose you could call Harry fit! Astonishing what the gym can do to someone!

His outfit had transformed from baggy clothes and knitted scratchy jumpers, into the average wardrobe for guys. You see, he was still a bit rough on the edge for buying clothes!

*

Ron Weasly could not change his looks. His parents finally let on the truth of what really had happened to him when he tried to change his hair colour. What was the use of being free to use magic away from school if you could not do anything to himself? All right for his brothers though, they could do whatever to their free will.

He sat gloomily replaying his parents' words over and over again, especially the last words:

"At least you'll be able to see us when we have passed on, Ron. You never know, we might become like you too!" Molly had said quietly, "And the good thing is, you don't have to sit through the apparation test for what your powers do!"

_"We chose for you to be like this, so that you could have the chance of a future!" Arthur had said positively, "You will grow accordingly, son, but you won't be able to change your looks, though."_

The thing that bugged Ron was that why they had not told him before.

*~*~***Arrival at Hogwarts***~*~*

Well, it all began as usual. The students filing in and settling at their places, the first years led in by Professor McGonagall and sorted into their houses, Dumbledore's speech, the banquet – but then Dumbledore, ruined the tradition by adding an extra speech at the end.

"…And you may pack your trunks and wait for the carriages to collect you. Hope you enjoy your exchange trip in Russia."

That was it, they arrived and now they had to leave again, without a good night's sleep too!

Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and Seamus had been selected from Hogwarts. Draco, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle had been chosen from Slytherin. Sadly no Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws were picked. 

*

"Okay, so look on the good side. At least we don't have to sit through the NEWTs," Ron fumbled with a pair of socks and ended up tying his hands in a knot.

"Oh thank God!" Hermione burst into the room quite breathless, "Just asked McGonagall. We can do our NEWTs after all!"

"WHAT!" Harry, Ron, Seamus and Neville simultaneously yelled at her.

Hermione backed out of the room, _and here I thought they would be happy._

*~*~***In a new world – Or just the same?***~*~*

"…She was dead in a matter of seconds.

Caldon smirked his usual cocky grin and turned to face the two whimpering girls that were at the back of the crowd. He strode towards, his pride taking hold of him, "You will be next."…(Nothing to do with plot! Just something I wanted to write!)

Hermione put the book down whilst remembering her page number. The coach she and her friends were in came to a halt.

"Herm! You going to take your cat of my owl or what!" Ron shouted as he tried to yank Crookshanks off Pigwidgeon (IS that how you spell it?").

"Ron! Be gentle!" Hermione hissed.

They got off the coach dragging their luggage with them; shame the school did not have a service like Hogwarts. 

Harry was just about to stretch when Malfoy and his sidekicks shoved past him and stood, towering over Hermione. Malfoy's first thought was to say sorry to the teenager in front of him and hunt Hermione down. But then he realised that the hot chick who stood rather bored actually was her.

Hermione's first reaction was _what a well fit guy!!! Hang on a minute – NO! It's Malfoy! Stupid Hermione! Stupid!_

"You will pay Mudblood, I will not let you go without getting back," Malfoy sentenced Hermione with daggers shooting from his eyes.

"Er, yeah. And just how are you going to do that, Malfoy?" Hermione jeered, "By prancing round a room while setting off rumours about me? To do with what a horrible _Mudblood_ I am?"

"Even worse," Draco went off with a swish flock of his robe, _shake that thought out of your handsome head, Draco! Thinking about kissing a Mudblood could contaminate it!_

"Er, what just happened there, Herm?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, for starters, I'm _freezing_ out here. Let's go inside. And secondly, I'm not telling," Hermione knew that there was no point, it was a really lame prank and they'd find out about it anyway. Why was Malfoy so worked up about it?

A/N: Hallo, people! I was wondering whether you enjoyed this chapter? And you know how you can tell me? By reviewing me!!! Yes, even if there are chapters ahead of this one, please take the courtesy to review every chapter before you go on, thank you. It won't take a minute all you have to say is _loved it!_ Or something! I really do not care as long as you review – DO NOT be mean though.

READ AND REVIEW EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER PLEASE!

NOW!


	2. Head Girl and Head Boy?

Discy: On Prologue  
  
A/N: Thank you to the following reviewers:  
  
Henry - I do watch Charmed, a lot!  
  
La Angell - thanks for reading, btw, update urs!  
  
Rachael - cheers!  
  
*Chapter 1* Head Girl's Life:  
  
Hermione entered her dormitory, the caretaker, Artemis Domohov the First, had quickly shown the students to their dorms and there had been a little trouble with it, as the Head Girl and Boy had to be together to set an example to the Russian students. Hermione and the others did not know what he meant but they were soon to find out.  
  
As Hermione stepped into her temporary dormitory because of the fuss, she thought she had stepped into heaven. She gasped as she took in the vast displays of elaborately painted portraits, of the old Headmasters and Headmistresses of the school. The walls were covered with them and the odd bit of wall paint peeped through and its colour was royal, ruby red. Her eyes lingered on an odd painting that looked a lot like Professor Dumbledore, but then thought that it couldn't be him. After all, he was never at a Russian School!  
  
She chucked her luggage on the red, satin, four-poster bed and opened her trunks. Once she opened them, all her clothes, jewellery, make-up and other stuff went flying to where they would go - the cupboard, drawers and dressing table.  
  
"Whoa! This place is hi-tech in magic!" She thought, "Wait, why am I talking to myself? I'll think about that later."  
  
She walked up to the mahogany cupboard and the others, checking if everything was in place. They were.  
  
She sat herself down on the bed and noticed the intricate designs on the headrest on the bed. It resembled a flying phoenix with fire glowing around it. Underneath it, it said: Press phoenix in case of fire.  
  
"And here was I thinking that maybe there was a mystery to solve, or another adventure. Best not to keep my hopes up," She sighed aloud.  
  
Suddenly as she was arguing with herself, the Portrait that looked like Dumbledore began to speak in an echoing tone.  
  
"Ah, I see you have made your self comfortable, am I disturbing you? "  
  
Hermione shook her head, apparently looking surprised. Then she realised that it was the same kind of portrait that was a Sirius's house and in Dumbledore's office. The one of Sirius's grandfather. "Well, I am just here to inform you that you have been appointed Head Girl of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am terribly sorry to mention it to you before you left but I had a bit of a problem, I am afraid that Mr Filch has placed up a notice telling everyone, that they are no longer any food, drink or equipment in the corridors or classrooms. Now I presume you are ready to share the tower with the Head Boy, and you'll be glad to know you have been already appointed to it. The Head Boy will be here shortly; with a letter of all the details you must know. Now cheerio, I must go and help Professor McGonagall with some transfiguration that went wrong."  
  
With that he just left Hermione staring at the empty portrait. "Creepy, I can't just let him pop in when he wants to, I'll have to do something about that." She whispered, then she smacked herself as she realised that she had been talking to herself again. "I'm going mad!"  
  
*********The Head Girl and Boy*********  
  
Well it was no surprise Hermione had become Head Girl, after all she was best student in the whole school! She got more than 300% in all her exams and was chosen for many responsibilities. She had a shower, brushed her teeth and got changed into a blue, silver laced, off the shoulder top and a pair of hip hugging jeans. She blow dried her hair and roughly brushed her hair so that her curls roamed free and fell over her shoulders. It was true she had changed a lot, but so had the others. She was seventeen anyway so she had become mature and her skin had a glow to it since her trip to Ibiza.  
  
She walked down the spiral staircase towards their common room. It looked pretty much the same as her bedroom, except that there was no bed.  
  
"Hmmm," She thought aloud, "I'm going to like this place after all."  
  
She sat down on a familiar mahogany chair, when her train of thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"F****** HELL! YOU CANNOT BE HEAD GIRL, yes you can but that's beside the point. GET LOST! THIS IS NOT A PLACE FOR SOMETHING AS FIL - "  
  
Hermione turned around at this point shocked and astonished by the sudden burst of appearance. She groaned as she saw a nightmare come true.  
  
"Don't tell me that you're Head Girl, Granger," he said trembling from head to toe with anger.  
  
"Great, all I needed was for you to pop up isn't it. Just drop the name calling thing because I'm not in the mood for it," Hermione replied. It was true, she wasn't in the mood, and she was feeling very tired and excited at the same time. She wanted to go sleep in her bed and to snuggle up in the soft pillows, and visit Harry and Ron to tell them about everything Dumbledore had told her. But she knew there was lots of work to do, and that meant sitting with -  
  
A/N: Probably easy to guess who mystery guy is but hey! This is first fic remember! NEways. R&R please. Even send in some improvements or ideas I could make *be nice*. I written another chappy but I'll only post if I get 5 or more reviews. Get going folks! 


	3. Indentities and Crushes

Discy: On Prologue (except any new characters)  
  
A/N: Hiya! I've just had my science test so soz for delay, I didn't know where my reviews were but I decided to write on neways. Thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
Aquariel - hiya! Ruks and Titi! Knew you'd be in fanfic someday! Thanks!  
  
La Angell - Hey! Pleased 2 hear from u! lol!  
  
BTW where is Red-Hot-Flame-Fire? I want ur review!  
  
No on to the story:  
  
* Chapter 2 *  
  
"We had just better get this done Malfoy - Stop staring at me, I know you have better things to do. What are you staring at!?" Hermione asked placing her hands on her hips. It looked as if it was the first time Malfoy had actually noticed her, for once. Then again Hermione seemed to realise that Malfoy did not look so - hang on a minute, this is Malfoy, number one pain in the butt. How could he possibly be so fit and - Hermione shuddered slightly at what she thought.  
  
Her sudden movement made Malfoy snap out of his trance.  
  
"Nothing, let's just get this done so I can get outta here," Malfoy mumbled walking past her and sitting on by the desk.  
  
Hermione, though curious at what Satan's Son was up to, agreed that it would help everyone to get this out of the way. Malfoy was paralysed as he read the letter and let it fall onto the desk. Hermione picked it up, and once she had read it through she wanted to scream.  
  
Dear Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy,  
  
I am writing you this letter to inform that you must proceed with the following to represent Hogwarts, and show the Russian's what we are like. You may not be pleased with the measures but I am afraid there is nothing you can do about it.  
  
1. There will be a lot of balls this year and you are to open every dance with their Head's as well (a/n: Heeheehee!).  
  
2. You must always take any matters within your hands when problems arise including Hogwarts.  
  
3. You will make sure that NO Hogwarts student is to get into trouble. If they do you must deal with it.  
  
4. Make sure that you yourselves do not get into any mischief - no adventures that include any damage to our reputation or their property, unless you are going to die (A/N: Nooooo! - I don't want my characters to die).  
  
I will keep you informed to any changes. Enjoy your stay, the Russians here are settling down well.  
  
Good-bye from all your teachers and keep well,  
  
Professor Albus Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagal.  
  
"He's lost it," Hermione said, very disturbed by the letter.  
  
Hermione looked up and saw Malfoy stare into her eyes, intense and focused. Suddenly, they grew cold and hard as he felt Hermione look up at him.  
  
"I've always said that about him. Now that's sorted, I'm off," he swished his robe and left Hermione, confused, in their common room. Just as he left, he added "You also better watch your step, I'm coming after you. You embarrassed me in front of my mates, made my owl burst into flames just because I black mailed you, and destroyed my best dress robe. You will pay, honey, big time."  
  
She threw the letter into the fire, but to her dismay it came out again quite unharmed.  
  
***********************************Battles in your dorm?**************************************  
  
Harry got back from his shower to find Ron stressed over what he was going to wear for breakfast. Odd because he usually just wears the first thing in his hands and runs off, even if it was yesterday's underwear.  
  
"Harry! Come on mate, I need some se - suitable stuff!" Ron corrected himself immediately and went for the rest of trunk, and emerged with Harry's dress robes.  
  
"What are you doing in my trunk, Ron!?"  
  
"Look mate, all my possessions are either, too short, too worn out, too ugly, too bulky, too torn, too - "  
  
"Alright! No need to get all frisky about it! Just tell me before you want to muck up my trunk, or you will receive a very heavy bag - aimed at your head!"  
  
"Sorry.Hey do you have any good deos coz mum put Ginny's into my bag and do not want to smell like 'flowers in the sunset'.Ah, here it is.Figures - "  
  
"What do you mean by - "  
  
"Shut up you numbskulls, you're doing our heads in."  
  
Ron and Harry turned around to see where this new voice came from, only to find that they should have just ignored it. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle just entered and boy did they look ugly. More like two cavemen in goat skin than anything.  
  
"Do you even have any heads?" Ron shot back, now determined to find a pair of socks to match his outfit - without any holes in them preferably.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles and advanced towards Harry and Ron.  
  
"You ready?" Harry murmured to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, you?" Ron replied.  
  
"Affirmative,"  
  
"When were you in the army?" Ron asked as he whipped out his wand. Harry did not answer as he took out his own wand.  
  
"FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!"  
  
Harry and Ron produced a load of weird jinxes and they all hit Crabbe and Goyle right in their faces.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle hit the ground with a dull thud. Standing in the doorway looking terrified out of his wits was Neville. He shivered as he stood there glaring at the now stunned, petrified and deformed monsters on the ground.  
  
"What if they hit me?" Neville managed to quiver.  
  
Ron and Harry sighed as they took Neville and led him towards his four- poster bed.  
  
It was brilliant sapphire blue, along with the Persian carpet and the walls. There were only five portraits hanging on the wall, and as Hermione's room, there was a portrait looking a lot like Dumbledore.  
  
Once they were all dressed and ready only a third of the jinxes upon Crabbe and Goyle had worn off so they were still on the floor. Ron mentioned that they interfered with the room's interior design, so Harry, Neville and Ron shifted the dinosaurs into the shower room and locked the door behind them.  
  
****************************************Breakfast************************* ***************  
  
"Wow! Look at all the food mate! To die for!" Ron rushed to a table and began stuffing his face with blueberry pancakes.  
  
"Sigh-ism."  
  
Harry whirled around quite startled by the voice.  
  
A short, pretty girl, around his age stood there gazing at Ron.  
  
"Why is it that everyday I come down to eat, somebody is always in my seat. No matter where I go," the girl paused at what seemed an everyday thing for someone to sit in her spot, "Hi, I'm Holly Jenkins, Head Girl around here. You are one of the exchange students, no? Ahh, you are Harry Potter." Her eyes fluttered towards his scar and back down to his face again.  
  
Holly Jenkins had chestnut brown hair that was so straight that it looked like a sheet of glass. Her body was well built and her robes hugged her figure. Harry was dazzled but caught himself just in time, before Holly knew that he was staring at her.  
  
"Yeah, I get that all the time. I never have to mention my name to anyone, they always figure it out for themselves."  
  
"Did I offend you?" Holly was worried.  
  
"Nah, just a mood swing," Harry and Holly made their way towards Ron who by now had scared half the school away by the way he ate.  
  
"You know, if you are trying to impress someone, you should stop eating like that Ron."  
  
Ron stopped abruptly and stared wildly around the room, "Thanks for the warning mate."  
  
"No probs. So who are you trying to impress?"  
  
"Florevnder," Ron murmured.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lavender, Lavender Brown!"  
  
"No surprise there. By the way, this is Holly Jenkins. She's Head Girl - "  
  
"Speaking of Head Girls I'm one too!" Hermione sat herself down next to Ron. "Did I hear you trying to impress Lavender, because she's on her way now with Parvati."  
  
Ron turned a deep shade of scarlet and sank in his seat. Holly smiled. Ron decide to change the subject "So.um.you became Head Girl 'Mione? That's cool coz Holly, here, is Head Girl, too."  
  
"Hi, Hermione, so you are Head Girl of Hogwarts. Am I right? It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
"Same here, Holly. I think we are going to be great friends."  
  
"I suppose you want to know what is going to go on while you are here, it is my job to tell you. Our caretaker, Artemis Domohov the first, will take you all on a tour. That will presumably take the whole day and you are free, with my permission to leave him talking to himself whenever you feel like it. That is all for now, I do not want to spoil your stay."  
  
"Wonderful, what time and place should we wait?"  
  
"That is a good question, Hermione, wait at the front entrance at about 1 pm this afternoon, after lunch. Mind you don't stuff yourself, Ron." Holly winked at him, "By the way, you might want to know that this school as four houses: Highams, Repton, Newton and Warner. Repton is like your Gryffindor, only its colours are blue with sapphire gems. Highams is more like your Slytherin, its colours green with emerald gems. Newton is like your Ravenclaw, its colours red with ruby gems. Last but not least is Warner, your Hufflepuff, its colours yellow with amber gems. There is much war between Repton and Highams, but you will find that Warner and Newton get along well with Repton. Enjoy your stay, I have to get back to Cole, he is Head Boy. Good-bye. See you soon Hermione." With that she left.  
  
As Holly left, Lavender and Parvati sat down next to Harry, Ron immediately stood up, looking quite sweet and cuddly with his goofy smile. Then he went red and Hermione, with Harry, led him back to the tower towards the guys' dormitory.  
  
Hermione stopped outside the tower and decided that she would walk back to her common room alone as Harry was dealing with Ron. As she walked past a portrait of Elfred the Eldest, she sensed something moving behind her. Her body became tense. She turned slowly and pulled out her wand. Nothing. It was just a small rat. Nothing - or was it?  
  
**********************************Holly and Cole*************************************  
  
"Holly, there you are. I have been searching for you."  
  
Cole embraced Holly in hug.  
  
"Hello-ism. Don't worry about me, have you spoken to Rose and Alyssa."  
  
"No, not yet. I think we should speak to them when we find the third one. I think it might be Henry or Philip or Anton."  
  
"They are supposed to be women. And anyways what if it is too late? What if they find out for themselves?"  
  
"I've seen the look on their faces when I tested them. They knew nothing. They thought it was their wands that did it."  
  
"What if the Head Master finds out? Then we are in real trouble."  
  
"Not to worry, I have poured a potion that makes unusual things unnoticeable into their drinks. They will no nothing. We must also carry this talisman for success. I have put the planetary positions upon it."  
  
"I hope this works, I really do."  
  
"It will.it will."  
  
"Oh Cole, I don't know?"  
  
"Trust me, Hols."  
  
"But what if someone found out about us? You know, Highams and Repton? What will they say - or even do to us? In the library, it says they burned those who betrayed their houses."  
  
"Shhh."  
  
Cole and Holly swapped a kiss and separated to go to their lessons.  
  
A/N: What do you folks think? R&R please. Btw my friend has the tendency to keep adding the 'ism' after everything she sez. Toodles! 


	4. A tour of the village

Disy: On Chapter 2, not default chapter or first chapter, but Chapter 2.  
  
A/N: Hey folks! This is going to be a sequel btw. OH, REMEMBER THAT IT IS REPTON AND NEWTON WHO ARE RIVALS (SOZ!), AND WARNER, HIGHAMS AND REPTON ARE FRIENDS BUT HATE NEWTON. GOT IT! Back to the story.  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione led the way towards the front entrance. No one was around except those three and the rest of Hogwarts. Pansy shrieked as she saw Malfoy walking with Hermione.  
  
"Draco!" She cooed, "I've been waiting for you to come and see me for soooo long but you haven't set foot into my dorm. And what are you doing with that B**** anyway?"  
  
"For your information, she is Head Girl and I am Head Boy, therefore we must be together when we are going out with someone from this school. Dumbledore says so."  
  
"When did you ever listen to what that crackpot old fool?" Pansy whined.  
  
"Shut up, I'm trying to look like I don't know you."  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"What was that all about Malfoy? Sexual harassment hasn't got anything to do with it - does it?" Hermione said quite amused.  
  
"No. Just trying to get rid of her," Malfoy stared daggers behind Pansy's back.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"It's true."  
  
"Whatever. Hey there's that caretaker, he looks pretty scary, doesn't he Ron. Ron?" Hermione turned around to find Ron trying to hide himself, "Get up Ron! What are you hiding from?"  
  
"Lavender. She's up ahead. She walked past and said hi to me."  
  
"You are really pathetic Ron, you really are."  
  
"Easy for you to say. I mean you have Krum wrapped around your finger."  
  
"Actually, we broke up during the summer. I think he was seeing someone else or he thought that I still went out with Harry. Long story, I'll tell you later."  
  
"You broke up with Krum? How come that didn't come in the Daily Prophet?"  
  
"Never mind that now."  
  
Ron and Hermione walked towards the caretaker and he led them and the rest around the grounds first. Harry pretended to listen to the two of them as he trotted along side them. His mind was clearly on other things.  
  
****************************************Arkhangelsk************************* ******************  
  
"Now, if you will just come this way."  
  
The guide was a tall lean fellow, with yellow sunken cheeks and eye sockets so deep and shadowed you could not be sure whether there were eyes in them or not. He reminded Hermione, Harry and Ron of Filch, Hogwarts caretaker. Mind you, this guy was the Russian School of Sorcery caretaker, too.  
  
Domohov had led the exchange students to the very edge of Arkhangelsk, the School village, in Russia, after their tour around the grounds. The very place Hermione had wanted to see the most. She had heard many stories to do with the White Sea and had always wanted to experience the magic held within. This was a silly idea, as she knew that she could never do such a thing; for these were just make believe stories that took place over 400 years ago - in the book she was reading on the coach. Yet still she had the uncertain feeling that something was just waiting for her approach.  
  
A salty gust of fresh sea air rushed into her wavy, dark, silky hair, she ran her fingers through it as if making sure the wind had not blown her fountain of hair away.  
  
Russia felt like home to her for she had heard many strange but motivating stories from here, and the gust of air made her feel as if she was acting out one of the tales.  
  
Wow, she is so beautiful, her hair fluttering in the wind like that. I wish.maybe I shouldn't, it would hurt her. But she asked for it.Malfoy pondered on this thought.  
  
The White Sea hinted at wonders, which were so eerie that it made all you had seen so far seem thin, flat and forgotten. Yet the waves seemed longing for Hermione to go into the depths and bathe in the freezing waters, as if daring her to see if she could live against the chill of the waters.  
  
"Hey! 'Mione! Come here!"  
  
Hermione's thoughts were dragged out of her as the tide drew nearer to her. Ron was staring at a shop - a Quidditch shop. In the window display, there lay the new first-rate broomstick - the lighteningstrike - there was also a mannequin (it moves and talks) wearing a set of Russian Quidditch robes, with extras attached to it such as a wand satchel and a portable radio (A/N: just go with me here, portable radio and TVs do exist in my story), that told you all the latest news on Quidditch.  
  
Ron dragged Hermione, who was unwilling, into the shop and started on a huge lecture about what he would like for Christmas. Harry had snapped out of his trance and talking animatedly to Seamus about the latest match. The Slytherin Trio followed silently, while Pansy, Lavender and Parvati were arguing about flirting with Malfoy. Pansy accused the two of flirting while they said that they were none the happier of spending the holiday with him let alone talking to her. As they entered the store, their eyes grew wide. The Russian Quidditch colours, royal blue and screaming silver adorned the whole store. Rails of blue dresses with blue and silver sashes laced around their necks, waves of robes for all occasions smeared with the two colours looking very attractive, Quidditch robes filled the corners and the various supplies were placed among the clothes, as if determined to be sold, were amazing.  
  
********************************************Hermione********************** ************************  
  
Hermione ran towards the dresses, she didn't know much about Quidditch, but she knew which team had good taste. She decided to try it on just for fun and see if it was in her budget. She picked a dress, realising that all were the same size. An assistant came towards her with a wand in his hand.  
  
"D'ya wanna try that on, miss?" He asked.  
  
"Um, yeah, please."  
  
The assistant flicked his wand and left Hermione to it. Hermione found it too large. Before she had anything to say, the dress began to shrink, the waist hemming fixed itself to her waist so her belly button was shown and the dress adjusted itself to hug curves.  
  
The dress had no shoulder straps and the once a flowing wave of silver around the base of the dress. The satin dress had folds around the bottom half while the top body of it was studded with tiny, sparkling blue topaz. Her reflection told her this was the most beautiful thing she had ever worn. She laced the sash around her neck and made her wavy hair flow past her shoulders. Instantly her hair was covered with a lace a sapphires of various sizes and her face was masked with make up. This magic definitely did not belong to the store, so whose was it if it was not her own.  
  
"You like beautiful."  
  
Hermione twirled around, her eyes searching for the voice. She couldn't see a thing. Yet that voice was so deep, intense and so familiar.  
  
************************************Ron, Seamus and Harry*************************************  
  
Ron, Seamus and Harry were glued to the lighteningstrike. Seamus reached out a finger and touched it. He jumped back immediately as if he received an electric shock.  
  
"They've put a spell on that thing, they have," Ron whispered.  
  
It had scorched Seamus's fingertip pretty badly. Harry and Ron backed away deciding that maybe there was another way of getting it, they thought of asking to borrow it - but wouldn't return it. They ran back to Seamus and told him to ask the assistant. They were kicked out of the store.  
  
************************************Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy***********************************  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were looking at some Quidditch robes and decided to make fun out of the Russian team. They turned to find Malfoy to ask him but didn't see him anywhere. Outside the window, they saw Domohov leading the students around the other stored. Malfoy must be out there. But why hadn't he told the two to follow him?  
  
********************************************Elsewhere********************* ************************  
  
Hermione chose to get out of the dress, it was way past her budget, and get back to the crowd, no assistant was left in the store though. She suddenly realised she wasn't in the store itself but a changing room - with no door leading out. There must be some trick to this.  
  
She then took in the details around her analysing each one. When she found that there were only hangers, a mirror and a chair. There was something wrong about it. There was someone in the chair, smiling handsomely, eyes fixed upon the glamorous Hermione. She was scared. She suddenly knew who had whispered in her ear, but why didn't she see who it was before? She knew who the intense voice, so deep, so expressionless belonged to, this was why it was so familiar. Hermione tried to speak but something soft brushed her lips. Her voice couldn't be found, she was astounded. Her heart began to pump furiously against her ribs, and not just with fear, but something far from it.  
  
"There's only one way out of here, and I don't think you have enough. So maybe it's best if we stay in here alone forever." The deep and powerful voice whispered in Hermione's ears.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Interesting or boring? Waiting for your answers so please R&R. Btw thanks to the following reviewers:  
  
Red-Hot-Flame-Fire: Hey Ellie! Tanks 4 ur review mate! Hows it going? I red ur story btw the way and so far its great.  
  
Aquariel: Hiya Ruks and Titi, tanks 4 ur review 2. Ive bin waiting 4 a long time 4 em. But tanks 4 em coz they r fab!  
  
Now those reviews were from my friends so where are those other peeps who have read my story? Huh? Huh? *Screaming and grabbing the monitor while looking at inbox* I am very angry and upset. So R&R after every chapter got it! 


	5. A new life

Discy: On Chapter 2, not default chapter or first chapter, but Chapter 2.  
  
A/N: Read Chapter 3 if you haven't read it naughty folks. Btw, it's not a dress but a dress robe, soz peeps. Reviewers are at bottom of Chapter so they don't get in your way. Enjoy!  
  
*Chapter 4*  
  
Hermione stared into now warm but hard eyes, each a definite ice blue with dashes of silver and grey.  
  
"How do I - I mean we - get out of here Malfoy?" Hermione asked a bit more sternly than she had wished to.  
  
"Since we are going to be here for a while, I think it right to go on first name terms to avoid conflict Hermione," Draco stuttered the last word as he pretended to remember what Hermione's name was. He did love her after all.  
  
"Um.okay, Draco."  
  
"Well, first of all the only way to get of these shop changing rooms is to have money so you can buy the dress robe. You think these store managers would let their customers get away without buying something? It's much different around here in the wizard world in case you forgot so next you want to try something on, make sure you know you want it. It was good I followed you in here, oh, and by the way, it was me who put the dress robe on you. Not that stinking assistant. He just put you in here." Draco thought of an excuse, the first thing that came to his head.  
  
"Thanks for the money point but what on earth were you thinking, coming in here and dressing me? What are you, some kind of paedophile? You are really sick sometimes you - "  
  
"Stop. I know you would think of me as some kind of freak or a stalker but.I guess I."  
  
"Just tell me what you want so we can get out of here."  
  
Draco kissed Hermione in one swift movement. His hands ran through her hair and up her bare back. He then placed his legs between Hermione's to stop her from any drastic reactions. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco had grown up quite a bit his hair was no longer greasy and white blonde, but dirty blonde and slightly gelled into small spikes. Hermione twirled one of them around her finger. Hermione knew this was right, she had to react like this, and after all she also had her eye on him in their common room. But her mind still lingered on the threat. She pulled away from him and backed away.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just please, get me out of here Draco."  
  
It was fun while it lasted, Draco thought. He took out his wand a put Hermione into a deep sleep.  
  
He flicked his wand again while muttering an incantation. The door appeared on his left, he had concealed it with another as Hermione was put into here spell.  
  
He carried Hermione out of the store and was quite unaware of the weird looks he got from the shop assistants. He left a sum of money on the doorstep to pay for the dress robe. It would be his present to Hermione, although he knew she wouldn't remember a thing once she was in her own bed and awoke. He would have to think of a cover if Hermione grew suspicious.  
  
He looked around the street and saw that all was empty and the students had gone back up to the castle. He then apparated along with Hermione back to the castle, the castle had no charm against apparating and disapparating.  
  
****************************************Ron's date*********************************************  
  
Harry had bought the Lighteningstrike for himself and a secret Christmas present for Ron. He knew it was the middle of November but who knew if he would go down to the village again. It was far too cold.  
  
"I'm ffffrrreeeeezzzzzzing Harry," Ron shivered on a plum red sofa by the open fire.  
  
"Well, I told you to where socks. It's not my fault you ended up with footsicles."  
  
"Ssshhhut uuup."  
  
"Ha! Footsicles! That is sooooooo funny, HAHAHAHA!" Seamus had entered the common room.  
  
"You are on a high level of sugar Seamus, get away from me," Harry ordered knowing that Seamus would probably end up running around dancing with Harry or Ron, while singing 'Food glorious food', a bad thing when Seamus is about to slam into a pillar.  
  
Seamus strolled out of the common room after picking up some notes from the notice board. "Dinner time!" He sang.  
  
"Lets go mate - and put on these socks why don't you."  
  
"I won't be coming down with you," Ron said while pulling on the socks "I'm taking Lavender on a date."  
  
"You what!?"  
  
Ron blushed and said that he took a few swings of butter beer in the local pub to get the courage to ask her out, she told Ron she was glad he asked.  
  
"Alright then. See you. Good luck on the date." Harry left the common room feeling lonely but happy that Ron had his dream date. Now all he needed was some food and his own love life.  
  
*******************************Harry and his thoughts of popularity**************************  
  
Harry walked absentmindedly down to the main hall. They had spent three days in Russia and today, the Headmaster of the school was to make an announcement to the school. Harry imagined the whole hall staring at his scar if his name would be mentioned.  
  
Something hurtled into Harry and he was knocked onto the floor.  
  
He could not open his eyes as the familiar and sensational sizzling grew in his scar. He tried to scream but he lost his voice, everyone was down in the main hall. Who would help him? There was no one. No one.  
  
*******************************Peace between hate - or is it?********************************  
  
Hermione woke an hour before the dinner in the main hall. She was lying in bed wearing a crimson velvet nightgown. She looked her trying to figure out what she was doing here.  
  
"Okay, what am I doing here? I was in Arkhangelsk, in a shop of Quidditch stuff, looking at some dress robes. How did I get back here?"  
  
Hermione saw a parcel sticking out of a glossy emerald green bag. She walked towards and carefully unwrapped it. Out fell a blue and silver dress robe -  
  
"Wait a minute. Did I buy this? I thought it was really expensive. Oh well. I guess there some half price sale or something coz only bargains are what I buy."  
  
Hermione thought about what she had said, that was a good theory but it still didn't answer how she got back into her room.  
  
"Uh.let me see.I could have had a lot of butter beer and got here drunk. That's a good enough explanation for me. Now what shall I wear for dinner."  
  
Hermione opened the closet and picked out a black sleeveless turtleneck, and a beige leather skirt. She wore black stilettos. It was very warm in the castle than it was outside, so that's why she chose to wear a skirt. She then picked out some various charm bracelets and a Gucci watch to cover her wrists. The good thing about being an exchange student was that you didn't have to wear your own school uniform.  
  
"Perfect."  
  
Hermione walked down the staircase and into the common room to find Draco seated casually upon an armchair. His back was facing her.  
  
"Ready?" Draco asked mysteriously. "Uh, yeah," Hermione replied a bit spooked out.  
  
Draco was wearing a silk pale blue shirt that had a hint of silver lost under all the shine. The top two buttons were open revealing a slightly tanned and muscular chest. (His face is tanned too.) The shirt brought out his eyes. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans that had a dirty look about it. It made his outfit look more unique. His dirty blonde, spiked up hair completed the scene.  
  
Hermione walked towards Draco's side and saw his eyes grow slightly wide, he decided to cover it up hastily.  
  
"You look revealing, Granger."  
  
"You look pretty hot yourself, too," Hermione added sincerely, she had totally forgotten all sarcasm.  
  
"Lets go.Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled and linked arms with Draco. This was the start to a beautiful relationship - or was it.  
  
*****************************************Harry's Case******************************************  
  
Harry struggled to get up, whatever had hit him had long gone, and the searing pain in his forehead had decreased to a halt. He saw a girl, around his age, looking over him. Certainly he had caught more attention than this. Nope, just her.  
  
She had light brown hair, which looked slightly feathered and contained a few blonde highlights. Her eyes were a striking green, much like Harry's own, and her face was well proportioned.  
  
Once Harry registered her face, he continued down and saw that she wore the school uniform, a rich material of coal black and the crest of her house. Noticing the blue sapphires studded here and there, she must be a Reptonian, Repton's animal seamed to be a swan with a horn on its head. It looked as if it was taking off and leaving behind a trail of blue sparkling water.  
  
She was very slender and her worried expression on her face told Harry it was time he spoke.  
  
He groaned as he got up. The girl immediately helped him to his feet and gave him a quick hug before continuing to stare at him.  
  
"Are you alright? Shall I call zai Dottore?" The girl asked.  
  
"Uh.no it's okay. Just a bit worn out. What's your name, by the way, because it's not everyday a beautiful girl comes to your rescue?" Harry asked quite confidently. Where did that come from? He thought to himself.  
  
"I am so glad you are alright. I am Alyssa, Alyssa Skinner. You are Harry Potter. I know because you are my idol - "She blushed. Harry guessed she hadn't meant to say the last bit.  
  
"Sorry what did you say, I wasn't listening? You know what tell me later because I am starving."  
  
Alyssa had fallen for it. Well, Harry hoped so because that was the first thing that came to mind.  
  
"Yes, so am I. Zai Headmaster, Professor Voltaire, is making an announcement tonight about you exchange students."  
  
"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore, my Headmaster, told me by post. Alyssa, do you want to go out sometime, like maybe this weekend to the coast."  
  
"I'd love - I mean I think zat is a vonderful idea."  
  
Harry, the new confident guy, he thought to himself, uh, maybe not. Alyssa took Harry's hand when she fell to ground twitching uncontrollably.  
  
A/N: What do you think? Good cliffhanger or what? *Excitedly jumping and clapping hands drafting next chapter* Please R&R xxx  
  
Aquariel: calm down! I'm typing as fast as I can! Seeya hun! 


	6. Disaster

Discy: On Chapter 2, not default chapter or first chapter, but Chapter 2.  
  
A/N: I'm back peeps. Bin waitin' along time? Probably not. Neways enjoy next Chapter! Oh yeah, REVIEW ON EVERY CHAPTER, GOT IT FOLKS!  
  
*Chapter 5*  
  
****************************************Vision of Fear******************************************  
  
"I warned you. I warned you and now you will pay," An intense voice whispers.  
  
"Aaaarrrrrrggggggghhh!" Shrill screams echo.  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha! You're dead Potter! This is what you get for meddling in things that are none of your business!" A deep and powerful voice cackles.  
  
"It was my business," Another voice, muffled but robust.  
  
"It was all of our business!" A girl's voice, she seems as if she is shuddering before she is hit by a spell, making her scream with pain and terror.  
  
Alyssa's vision ended as she felt her body shaking between strong hands.  
  
"Alyssa! Wake up!"  
  
"What!" Alyssa got up groggily.  
  
"What do you mean by what? You just fell on to the floor and started twitching like a crazed drunken lunatic!" Harry shouted, he hugged her happy she was okay, "What happened?"  
  
"Oh it was nothing out of zai ordinary - "  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary!"  
  
"Calm down, Harry! To cut zai long story short, I had a vision. I tell you all about on our date," Alyssa added at the puzzled look on Harry's face.  
  
"A vision?"  
  
"Later, ve are late as it is alraidy."  
  
Harry and Alyssa both walked hastily but silently towards the main hall. As they entered the students, already in the hall, hushed. Harry led Alyssa to his pack of friends quite aware of the majority staring at his scar. Ron and Hermione were already at one of the long tables. Pansy was nowhere to be seen and Lavender, Parvati and Seamus were at the Reptonian Table. Lavender was being comforted - very comforted by Seamus, while Parvati was talking to guy with short, floppy, dark brown hair and well built body.  
  
******************************************Friendship************************ *******************  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes, he was pretty sure he was having a dream. Nope, it was real, a living nightmare.  
  
"Hermione!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Same reaction from here, mate," Ron added, "by the way, who's the chick?"  
  
Alyssa blushed a deep scarlet. "I know I am pretty, but I vould not refer to myself as a 'chick'." She giggled.  
  
"This is Alyssa Skinner. But enough of that -  
  
At this Alyssa glared at Harry.  
  
" - Because I am still trying to get over the shock that the stinking f****** b****** is sitting here with what I thought he called a bookworm, hairy mole, buck tooth and, oh yeah, MUDBLOOD!"  
  
"Harry! Came down! Ve do not tolerate vith that sort of behaviour! You are lucky zai Headmaster is not here."  
  
"Harry James Potter! Just because Draco - "  
  
"Oh! Its Draco now is it?"  
  
"I believe that is my name, now let Hermione - "  
  
"And when did you start calling her Hermione?"  
  
"Shut up, Harry. I'm serious, Hermione and Draco - " Ron interrupted.  
  
"You too!"  
  
"Look man, I thought I might as well accept - "  
  
"Accept! And what are you doing here anyway, I thought you had a date?"  
  
"You know what! I'll just let you handle this on your own if you're so tough and know everything!" Ron got, with not only his ears bright red but also his face.  
  
"You know, maybe ve shouldn't go on our date, it is just that something came up. I'm sorry, Harry," Alyssa moved quickly away from him and went over to her table, Harry and co were sitting on Highams.  
  
"Oh yeah, just leave me! I thought you were my friends!" Harry shouted at their retreating backs.  
  
"You just lost another," Hermione got up and walked over to Ron and Alyssa, "I was going to make you have another friend, but instead of having one more, you just lost all of them."  
  
Draco smirked at him whilst nodding his head slightly and followed Hermione.  
  
Harry was left alone, friendless. He now noticed that the Headmaster was back. He was not the only one staring at him, the whole school was - except a certain group of people. He felt ready to commit suicide. He let his emotions and strong feelings take over his mind. His felt as if a huge lump of lead had fallen through his stomach and left a bottomless whole after it. Not for the first time, he felt confusion and sadness.  
  
******************************************Love Line********************************************  
  
After five minutes the staring phase was cut off as Voltaire began his speech.  
  
"Here ve are, anozer year at this school of many interests (His gaze fell upon Harry.) and of course the annoyance of vork. Yes, you lot, are not zai only vons who hate school vork. Now as zai year goes on, many of you vill notice that zair are new studonts here. They are exchange students from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please treat them respect as they vould do to you (Yet again, his gaze fell upon Harry.). Zai studonts are, Miss Lavender Brown, Mister Vincent Crabbe, Miss Hermione Granger, Mister Gregory Goyle, Mister Draco Malfoy, Miss Pansy Parkinson, Miss Parvati Patil, Mister Harry Potter and Mister Ron Weasel - sorry Mister Ron Weasley. Now zair is just von thing left to do, eat!"  
  
Harry was no longer in the mood. He got up and left the main hall with a pang of guilt at what he had done to his friends. Well, what used to be his friends.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, was feeding Hermione, scoops of chocolate pudding.  
  
"But I haven't even had a main meal yet!" She choked as another scoop flooded her mouth.  
  
"Kids these days!" Ron was enjoying himself, watching the lovebirds fight over food - food! Let's eat!  
  
"Alyssa, you are a cute one," Draco had finished feeding Hermione and decided to annoy her.  
  
"Hey, I know I am cute, I told Ron before. But I vill not let you two time Hermione."  
  
"Thanks Alyssa!" Hermione and Alyssa hugged each other, as they giggled at Draco's crest-fallen face. They were both of muggle parentage and considered each other as their best friend.  
  
"Hey, Ron, what's this about having a date?" Hermione asked, as they were left alone. Alyssa had gone up to bed, while Draco went to the men's room.  
  
"Well, um, Lavender, she and I were walking around the grounds when Finnigan came up to us. He pulled Lavender away and I heard him saying how much he loved her and that he was really sorry about something. Lavender, being a forgiving person and a real softie kissed him, they both kissed, full on. She just left me standing in the cold. I would have felt a lot better if she had just stood me up. I mean, she was making out in front of me, on our date!" Ron eyes were full with pain and sorrow. His date didn't even last two minutes.  
  
"She doesn't deserve you, Ron. That cow is a right b**** if she thinks she can do that to you. I think Seamus is a b****** too. Trust me, I'll help you through this. You are my friend and I'll give both of them their just deserts. Literally."  
  
"Literally?"  
  
"Trust me."  
  
"Now you're scaring me."  
  
"Trust me, okay."  
  
Draco came back and motioned to her that they should leave. He asked Ron, reluctantly, if he wanted to come and see their common room. Ron refused and walked back to his dormitory, a bit relieved that he had told someone about his dreadful night.  
  
****************************************A Plan begins******************************************  
  
Holly's eyes grew wide as she saw she heard Cole's story about what happened that night.  
  
"You mean you saw Alyssa have a vision. She must be one of them then, it's been proved without testing them."  
  
"But I told you I had tested them."  
  
"Your test was not fool proof."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, the thing is your wand has been snapped twice by a bludger and it is only glued together. I don't know, maybe you were hallucinating but I was there. I saw Alyssa fall down but she wasn't twitching as you had said. She just fell. And Rose, she didn't orb. Her wand just sparked as she got a shock from Alyssa's sudden fall."  
  
"Fine. That's a good theory. But then how do we know for sure that Rose is one of them?"  
  
"We will just let time do the rest."  
  
"Now I'm the one who's not sure." "Nor am I but we will not interfere."  
  
"Okay. If you say so."  
  
They swapped a kiss and left for their beds.  
  
A/N: Nice one? R&R. 


	7. An End or Beginning?

Discy: On Chapter 2, not default chapter or first chapter, but Chapter 2!  
  
A/N: I'm back peeps. Bin waitin' along time? Probably not. Oh yeah, REVIEW ON EVERY CHAPTER, GOT IT FOLKS! Btw underlined words are supposed to be in italics but I don't know how to do that for the Internet. Tootles! Neways enjoy next Chapter!  
  
*Chapter 6*  
  
**************************************Sadness always?***************************************  
  
Great, this was to be a wonderful exchange student trip and I expected all my friends to be with me to enjoy it. I am such a stupid git. I should've just let up with Hermione and Draco. Well, at least I have a date. No, I lost that too. Maybe I can get Ron to come to the Quidditch pitch. Nope, lost him too. I am such a bloody idiot. Harry slumped onto his bed feeling worse than ever, it was like being back at the Dursley's. It was like being in fourth year again, only Hermione was his friend then. Better do my homework. Nope, I need Hermione's notes for that, damn it.  
  
"I wish I were dead. I have nobody, except Dumbledore and even he isn't sending any post. I wish I could have learnt to apparate, it would be amazing just to appear next to Sirius, no, he's gone forever," Harry spoke aloud to the portrait of an old Headmaster. His eyes stung as he remembered what had happened to Sirius.  
  
"Be careful what you wish for, they might just come true," it echoed back.  
  
Harry didn't hear it as he was staring at a weird looking ornament on top of the mantelpiece. It looked more like an oversized foot more than anything. The moment Harry had said his wish, the ornament had began to tremble. This is not good, he thought to himself.  
  
The foot-thingy began to smoke at the heel and a putrid smell came from the translucent gas. The wisp of smoke formed it self into a rather ugly toad, it croaked for a bit and then changed it self into a crumbling wall.  
  
"Walls have ears you know," The thing said.  
  
Harry, spooked out by this thing, decided not to reply.  
  
Then the thing transformed into a cartoon image of Aladdin's Genie, blue and fat.  
  
"You asked for two wishes and now you have one left! Hahahahahahaha! Only one left! Only one left! Stupid little boy wasted two wishes and now I have to grant them so you only have one left!" It shrieked and cackled considerably disturbingly.  
  
"Wishes? What do you mean by - oh no, those weren't real wishes they were.well -  
  
"You said wish, so your wish is my command until you use up the last one! The first one was that you wish you were dead! Fun, fun, fun! This is going to be fun!"  
  
"Dead! Fun! Wake up, Harry, this is a nightmare. Oww!" Harry pinched himself as hard as he could, leaving a wide gash.  
  
"Too late! Too late! I have to squeeze you artery, so hold tight! This is going to be a bumpy ride!"  
  
"Stay away from me!" Harry yelled but it was far too late, the genie thing had already shot itself into his heart. He felt drowsy. Everything around him seemed o be spinning, blackening out. White-hot pain seared steadily and his lungs were on fire. His last breath was seized, and he slid down onto the floor.  
  
*************************************Pansy and Draco*****************************************  
  
"Finally. I thought you'd never come," Pansy sat upon Draco's lap.  
  
"Get off you slime ball," Draco groaned as Pansy kicked him in the groin.  
  
"Manners Draco!"  
  
Draco pushed her off and at on another chair and crossed his legs preventing Pansy from getting near. He folded his arms and watched the open fire dance.  
  
"How's it going with Mudblood -?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Excuse me? Are you sure you want to be saying that in front of me? This was a stinking dare, Draco, you are supposed to make her fall in love with you. By the end of the month, she would say she loves you. No the other way round!"  
  
"Want a pepper mint? Your breath stinks."  
  
"Shut up! We made this bet in the ride here - remember? If she doesn't say she loves you, I will broadcast to the entire world that we are a couple. Your father would adore that, imagine him when he finds out you are with filthy muggle born. But he won't find out because you are with me - "  
  
"No, I'm not." Draco stood, his eyes blazing, and strutted out of the door.  
  
***********************************A warning from hate.*************************************  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yeah, Ron. You know that you are a bloody idiot, making out in front of your date."  
  
"I'm sorry? Look Shamy - "  
  
"Shamy?"  
  
"Seamus and I broke up over the summer and last night, he got jealous and threw himself at me."  
  
"You mean, you made him jealous and you threw your self at him. You even had the right mind to sit with him at dinner!"  
  
"Hermione, you've got to understand, it wasn't like that."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I.I don't know."  
  
"Then, shut up then! Ron is sitting heart broken in his bed and all you can do is make him feel worse."  
  
"What!"  
  
"He saw you today, in the transfiguration class."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Yes, Brown, he did."  
  
"He can't have seen me doing.he is just - "  
  
"No. You are just sick. You're just lucky he isn't going to advertise it to the school."  
  
"Phew!"  
  
"Yeah, you just think that. But remember, I am the smartest girl in school and I'm not like Ron. Watch you step." Hermione walked out of Lavender's dormitory, leaving her entirely distressed about the matter.  
  
*************************************Alyssa's best friend**************************************  
  
"I've been researching what going on with us on the web."  
  
"Rose, we don't have computers in the wizard world."  
  
"I know that. I mean, from home. My twin sister, she's not a witch, she's a squib but she's a whiz at ICT, remember. Anyways, she sent this info in the post this morning and I read it. It sounds pretty convincing though."  
  
"Let's see."  
  
Rose spread out the various sheets of information around the table and started to read through it:  
  
"Through the ages, witches have become more superior and gain more powers at birth rather than being taught how to use them. At the age of sixteen or above, these powers become more distinguishable and the powers revive themselves and occur during different times of the year, in which they are found.  
  
"These powers are telekinesis, psychic skills and the power to freeze time. Three witches, who are blood related, are chosen to have one of these powers. The first and foremost witch shall have the power of telekinesis, along this power, she will orb or shimmer, this depends on which side she has decided to travel (good or evil). The second witch in the line shall have the power to freeze time, and will gradually learn how to blow things up. Last but not least is the youngest witch. She will contain the power of being able to see the future or the past depending on which generation needs help. Yet again, she will learn how to control the power of levitation, as time goes on.They have come to be known as the Charmed Ones."  
  
Rose and Alyssa finished reading one of the documents and found they were unable to read on.  
  
"Charmed Ones?"  
  
"I guess you are the youngest Liz, psychic skills and levitation."  
  
"And you? I haven't seen your power, do you even have one?"  
  
"I do actually, I'm the eldest, with the powers of telekinesis and orbing, I'm not evil you know."  
  
"Rose, can you show me your power, I've never seen it before."  
  
"Okay, but I have to tell you that I already know how to orb."  
  
"Damn, I only levitate when the time is ready," Alyssa snarled, "Not fair!"  
  
"I'll show you telekinesis first, kay?"  
  
"Kay!"  
  
"Um." Rose gazed around the room, wondering what to move, "Candle!"  
  
As Rose shouted the word candle, the candle she yelled at dissolved into a million white balls of light. The orbs of light travelled towards her open hand and formed a candle once again.  
  
"That's the thing that really bites me, if telekinesis means moving stuff, why does the things I want to move shimmer and appear in my hand?"  
  
"Don't ask me, maybe Voltaire knows."  
  
"Alyssa, the old eccentric guy knows a lot but this info was found in the other realm."  
  
"We could at least try. These powers are more than just some extras, Rose."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Alyssa re-read the document and turned quickly towards Rose.  
  
"Wait a minute, if the chosen witches are blood related, does that mean we're sisters?"  
  
Rose's eyes grew wide with shock, she hadn't taken that piece of information in. Now she had, the document wasn't that convincing at all.  
  
Behind them, a door was ajar. Two pairs of eyes glared out at them, each blazing with excitement, anger and despair.  
  
A/N: What d'ya think? A nice little mixture from my favourite television series but don' sue me coz I've changed their adventures and names. So hope you like it coz there's more 2 come. Btw, spread the word to other peeps that this story is the one to read. Also, click on my faves for any interesting ones too. Bye bye folks, R&R. 


	8. A Surprising Appearance

Discy: On Chapter 2, not default chapter or first chapter, but Chapter 2!  
  
This is something for one of my friends:  
  
Ariel: Hmmmm.Julian, Shah Rukh or Tom? Tom Felton: Definitely me right? Ariel: *shrieks* It's you! Oh my god! I totally am crazy *BANG* Oww! Me: Hi, just to let you know, not a good idea to tell him you're crazy about him. Ariel: Why not? Me: I did! Ariel: Ohhh! You little - Don't you dare walk away from me! I'll teach. Me: Life goes on, isn't that right Tom? Tom Felton: Yup, got any ketchup? Me: Sure. I think I tortured 'Ariel' enough. I'm sorry Tom, but I have to hand you over to Ariel. Tom Felton: Oh man! Ariel: *shrieks again* Yay! You're all mine! Tom Felton: *worried* Uh.Can I go now, I'm sure Shah Rukh or Julian might be here somewhere? Ariel: Where!!!!!!!!!.(To be continued, someday)  
  
A/N: uh, hello? Ne1 out there? I want some more reviews ppl! Now read this chappy and then review it, got it. Remember me saying REVIEW EVERY CHAPTER! If you folks did I would at least have.um.42 reviews! You know, anonymous ppl can review too! Now, hurry up. Btw, enjoy the next chappy. Btw, forget underlines coz I can't get that to come up too.  
  
*Chapter 7*  
  
**************************************The second wish****************************************  
  
The genie thing twirled and bounced off the walls in he dormitory like a ricochet.  
  
"Wahoo! Tunananananana! Wahoo!" It sang madly with a bass guitar blasting loud notes - he had transformed his arm into a guitar.  
  
"Two more wishes to go! Yo, dead guy, ya wanna apparate? Well I dunno how ta do dat so leme read my manual, got it dude!"  
  
The genie, which was talking to Harry (dead), made an elephant sized manual appear on top of Harry. He flicked through to the first page and read out the first few lines.  
  
"The Basics of Being a Genie. Rule 1: Never make a wish concerning death come true.  
  
"Oh, I did not know that. I knew I should've have read the first few chapters before reading the last page.  
  
"Rule 2: Don't skip to the last page.  
  
"You smart aleck"  
  
"Rule 3: Don't think I am dumb because I am the manual of how to be a genie, you are supposed to be the dumb one.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr! Maybe I can reverse it. Reversing, where is the bloody - oh! Oh well.  
  
"Rule 567: You can't reverse wishes, so think before you make a move!  
  
"Well, you could have told me that before I killed him.  
  
"Rule 29463714: Make that the wisher is careful what he wishes for.  
  
"Um.shouldn't that be rule 1?  
  
"Rule 29463715: Don't argue about where the rules are!  
  
"Stupid book.  
  
"Rule 29463716: Don't call me stupid.  
  
"When will this ever end?  
  
"Rule 29463717: It will end when I feel like it.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrr!  
  
"Rule 29463718: Genies are not lions."  
  
Harry lay on the floor with his arms and legs sticking out at all the wrong places. His chest had stopped rising and falling an hour ago, yet no one had found him. Little did that genie know that Harry was in a world of his own.  
  
***************************************A Friendly Face****************************************  
  
"Harry, Harry. Wake up, sonny." A croaky voice drummed through Harry's ears.  
  
Harry groaned as he tried to get up. His whole body felt like battered cod. And he wasn't even hungry. He opened his eyes and waited till the room was in focus. When everything was clear, he could see his in a bright white, endless room, he seemed to be sitting on clouds and the people there kept apparating from one place to another by shiny balls of light, and they wore cream coloured cloaks.  
  
"Whoa. Where am I? I mean first there was this blue thing trying to kill because it thought I would like it, and now I'm here."  
  
"Hey, Harry, how does it feel to be dead?"  
  
"Uh.it feels like being alive - "  
  
"Bingo! Alive! What do you think we revived you for? A day trip of Heaven?"  
  
This voice sounded terribly familiar.  
  
"You sound terribly familiar, do I know you from somewhere?"  
  
"How thick can you get? You sound a lot like Lily than James know that I'm up here." "  
  
*****************************************Fussy lot!*********************************************  
  
Hermione thought that enough was enough, it was time she got an apology out of Harry if she was going to enjoy this trip. Next week they would all be starting their lessons. And surprise surprise, Snape's greasy haired cousin, Severus Snape, would be teaching potions. Funny that, not only did they have the same name, but they also behaved a like.  
  
"What is so important that you have to rush around like that, wait it has something to do with me right." Draco apparated to her side and pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
"Enough! I'm going to Harry, alright, you self obsessed person."  
  
"Me! Self obsessed! I'm Hermione obsessed."  
  
"Uh huh, uh huh, you think that."  
  
"Why are you going to Harry anyway, you're not two-timing are you?"  
  
"Shut up! Look I gotta go okay, bye hun!" Hermione pulled away from him and ran out of the door.  
  
"That girl seriously needs to sort out her priorities," Draco murmured to himself.  
  
"Hey that's my line!" Someone yelled and made Draco jump.  
  
Ron rushed into the room and grabbed Hermione's coat, "See yah, sucker."  
  
"Get back here you little weasel!" Draco pulled out his wand.  
  
"Uh, uh, uh. Hermione wouldn't like that," Ron smirked and ran out of the door after Hermione, "Oh, and you might like to know about Hermione's relationship with Krum - Viktor Krum." Yeah, I am the master of causing trouble, I am, you know it, I am, and I'll show it. Ron did a little jig on the spot as Draco had turned his back on him.  
  
"This situation is getting worse, I can't pick on any Gryffindors any more," Draco groaned, "And what relationship with Krum, why wasn't it in the Daily Prophet? I need to boss someone around, where are Crabbe and Goyle lately?"  
  
*****************************************Being Found******************************************  
  
Hermione and Ron made their way up the stone steps, passing talking portraits and never melting ice sculpture of Headmasters and Mistresses.  
  
"Boy, they really don't want you to forget this school's history," Ron said as they dashed up the stairs.  
  
"Yes, I think Hogwarts should - "  
  
"No!" Ron screamed, "Why do we have to see Harry, it's you who wants to talk to him, not me?"  
  
"Look, if you didn't want to come, you could have said no."  
  
Ron thought about this for a while, sure Hermione was great at helping you with homework but she always sounded like a dictionary whenever she said anything. She would correct Ron sometimes, and the real bummer was that she knew nothing about Quidditch. Honestly, if Ron were to give a Quidditch book to someone, he would have a read of it himself first.  
  
Ron sighed, "I suppose I did want to talk to Harry again."  
  
"Yeah, well why didn't you talk to him before? Where were you these last two hours anyway? You both share the same dorm."  
  
"No one to talk to but him you know."  
  
"What? Neville's there as well as the two plods."  
  
"Neville had forgotten most of his medication back at home so on the third day, his grandmother came to pick him up."  
  
"And Crabbe and Goyle?"  
  
"Hospital wing."  
  
"You did something to them didn't you?"  
  
"Only last a month or so," before Hermione had a chance to scold him, Ron saw the tower to his dormitory, "It's quiet in here, the girls are out shopping but there isn't any noise coming from our dorm."  
  
"I wander what's happened?" Hermione pondered on the shopping statement.  
  
"Probably sleeping let's go."  
  
"Ronald Arthur Weasley! Get up those stairs now!"  
  
"Yes ma'am." Ron led Hermione up to the room where they decided that all was not quiet after all. They heard loud voices, one voice actually, repeatedly talking to itself. Ron and Hermione swapped anxious looks.  
  
"What is gong on in there?" Hermione made to open the door and nearly fainted on the spot.  
  
"Wow! A genie!" Ron gasped at the blue image.  
  
Hermione's eyes grew so wide that they would have popped on the spot. Her attention was not on the genie but what lay under it. Her eyes were not only full with pain but anger at Ron for not seeing this.  
  
"HARRY!" She yelled.  
  
Ron got back to his senses and they rushed towards Harry's motionless body. Tears streamed down Hermione's face and Ron face was consorted with fear and sorrow. He tried to hold the stinging tears back. Hermione pushed the book the book off Harry with some help from Ron and managed to seal the genie with great effort. Then Hermione hugged Harry and tried to wake him up.  
  
"Leave him."  
  
"No! What are we supposed to do, just leave him here? Please help me revive him. Please."  
  
*******************************************Familiar************************* ********************  
  
"My mum, dad?" Suddenly it dawned on Harry who he was talking to, "Sirius!!!!"  
  
Sirius's face lit up into a wide grin and he embraced Harry in a bone- cracking hug. Nice to know Harry still had his sensitivity intact.  
  
A/N: What d'ya peeps think! Btw clear on story mixture yet, Harry Potter and Charmed part r obvious, Artemis Fowl part 2 come in l8r? If not, read on and u'll find out! And soz to the confusing and twisted troubles of the characters. They will be sorted in the end.  
  
Btw thanks to:  
  
Holly: Thanks 4 site. 


	9. Dangers, misery and new people

Discy: On Chapter 2, not default chapter or first chapter, but Chapter 2!

This is yet again for Ariel:

Soz, pal! But I THINK that apparently Emma Watson is currently going out with Tom Felton! Can you believe that! They went to the Scooby Doo premier together, and plenty of other stuff as well as the Disney Kids awards Final! She also said that her fave part in Prisoner of Azkaban is when she gets to hit Tom. Lame.

NEways, soz to:

Ashley: Sorry! I accidentally put your name as Holly, soz! Thanks for the site though coz I checked it out and it is really WICKED!

The rest of the reviewers are mentioned at the bottom of the page. In a 2-3 chapters time, I will give you a quick recap on the characters name, so you keep on track. Enjoy the new chapter!

           *Chapter 8*

*********Shopping*********

"I can't believe I'm saying this but shopping is really boring. This village has nothing great to buy. Hey, Parv, do you wanna do something interesting?"

"Um, okay," Parvati peered curiously at Lavender, she was up to something.

"Seamus taught me something while I was out with him last night."

"He's trouble Lav, and you know it, why didn't you just go with Ron, he isn't that bad you know?"  
  


"Don't you remember what Trelawney said - about red haired freaks?"

"Um, no, not really."

"Forget it."

Parvati seemed relieved that Lavender had changed her mind so abruptly; usually she would put up a lot of good arguments. Then again, come to think of it, had she?

Parvati's thoughts were cut off as she and Lavender heard three voices shrieking behind them.

"I think Shah Rukh Khan is soooo fit!" A bold and loud voice shot out of a teenage girl, seventeen to be precise. 

"Yeah, I totally agree," A rather gentle looking person added with a soft expression.

"What, or WHO are you peeps talking about? Stop confusing me with this Sharoocan person." A short girl, though the same age as the others, with soft blonde hair and a slender figure, piped out a surprisingly hyper voice. 

"Shah Rukh Khan!" Two voices sounded simultaneously.

"Anyways, I think that this dress (orange topaz, sleeveless, body hugging, etc) would look great in a movie with – " 

"Don't even think about mentioning his name, Riana. First of all I don't know – no wait, that's it, I just don't know him." The blonde haired girl shouted again, hands on her hips.

Riana looked insulted, she had just been interrupted and now she just heard that her best friend knew nothing about her obsession.

"Um, maybe you shouldn't have said that Leah," The other gentle girl whispered into Leah's ear, though amused at the reddening face of Riana.

"Aurora, hide me," Leah hid behind Aurora, who jumped out of Riana's way as she charged at Leah.

"What do you mean you've never heard of him, I wasn't even gonna say his name anyway? Leah! Don't you try and kick me! Hey – "  
  


"Um, sorry to interrupt, but can we just buy that stupid dress and get out of here before we all get kicked out?" Aurora spoke up, not just for what she said but also to save Leah from getting creamed. 

"Good point," Riana decided, "And Leah, I was gonna say Julian Mc – "

"Not the guy who plays Cole Turner in Charmed (A/N: TV Series)? I mean he is so ugly, I think Darrel is much better than him." Leah counter-attacked. She quickly covered up her mouth as if afraid of what she just said. She slowly turned to face Riana and saw that she was staring sharp and murderous daggers at her. That was all she did fortunately as they were about to pay for the dress robe.

"So, why are buying this dress anyway?" Leah asked once they paid.

"Leah! Don't you know? Voltaire said that there was going to be a Halloween Ball on the thirty-first. And that is only a week away. Come to thin of it, we need to get you a dress robe, Aurora's already got one (A/N: amethyst silk)," Riana determinedly decided. 

They resumed to looking in the racks and Leah put the bag, with the dress robe in, on the side.

Lavender glanced quickly at the bag and back up to the trio. She seized another shopping bag and stuffed with a dress robe from the rack, one that had not been paid for. 

"I know you so wanted that dress, Parvati, but you didn't have enough money," Lavender rushed off before Parvati could protest.

Lavender then came back, as quickly as she had left, and a satisfied smile played on her face. She grabbed Parvati's hand and dragged her out of the store.  

"Lav, I really didn't want this dress."

A very worried and terrified look on Parvati's face brought Lavender's attention.

"Of course you did."

"No, I didn't. Can we go and give this back before they come out?"

"Look, if you're not going to have it, it's mi – "Lavender broke off as she saw something drilling into her head.

Hermione stood with a dangerous white-hot ball of light on the end of her wand. 

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. An idiot destroying another person's opportunity." 

Lavender felt her head aching with pain, she should have stopped staring at the globe ages ago. But she only looked at it for two seconds so why was her eyesight beginning to blur? Never look at the Sun. Never look at the Sun. Never look at the Sun. Somehow those five words kept ringing in her head. The Sun! That's what was on the end of the wand, a piece of the Sun!

She snapped her eyes away from the light before she became totally blind, she peered slightly to her right – Parvati wasn't there. Lavender glanced slightly to her left hand aware that Hermione was coming closer – the bag wasn't there either. Parvati must have taken the bag back to those idiotic girls, but how could she have done it so fast, Hermione just appeared about two seconds ago?

"I hope you've learnt a lesson from this, remember, I'm not Ron and I'm the smartest girl in Hogwarts."

The pain had reached an ultimate climax but the moment Hermione had finished her sentence, it was gone. Lavender opened her eyes a crack and saw that nothing was remained of the white light or Hermione. Where did she go?

As she exposed her eyes to the world, she became alert that the effect from the light had made her sight blur, it seemed that this effect was there to stay. Lavender's eyes stung with warm tears, not only did she now have consistently watering eyes, but she seemed to need glasses (A/N: this is not a nice problem to have though folks!). But maybe she can escape with contacts. What will Seamus think of me as – four eyes? He hates boffins not to mention Granger.

*********Distressed*********

"No. No this can not be happening, it truly can't," Hermione sniffled. This whole day had gone quite badly and now the friggin' night was turning out to be a nightmare.

Ron simply sat by Harry's side, face ghostly white and lips frozen, thin and white. He immediately got up, startling Hermione, and left the room. Hermione's face was beetroot red, her cheeks had a crusty layer of salt as tears had consistently run done her face. Madam Promfrey walked into the room with Professor Voltaire and Dumbledore behind him.

"This is terrible, I vould have known if there were genies in this school, honestly, I vould have."

"Not at all a problem, Philipus, I know that even as a headmaster, you will never know all the facts of the school. More mysteries lie within these walls I assure you…."

Dumbledore peered down at Harry's motionless body, Harry had know been lying there all night and a slight stubble was appearing on his disturbingly grey chin. The bright light that usually stood out in his eyes went out. His face looked solemn and aged more than ever, he closed his eyes for a minute or so and opened them to reveal his awaited answer. 

"I am afraid he is – "

"No, he isn't."

Dumbledore turned round to see where the voice came from.

"No he isn't, he's fine," Ron came back into the room and had finally gotten out of his trance, the colour had already started to come back to his cheeks. He looked a lot less frightened than he was before.

"Ron, would it kill you to talk sense sometimes?" Hermione asked, while holding herself back from biting his head off – Ron had stepped on her foot. God knows how many times people have done that to her. That's five times in two days, she thought.

"How do you know that Harry is not dead, Mr Weasly? This is important, boy, I want the truth," Dumbledore had a fresh blaze of fire printed within his eyes.

"Truth is…. I am a whitelighter."

"A What!" Voltaire and Hermione cried in unison.

"A whitelighter." Dumbledore spoke this time, his blazing eyes calmed down to a trickling waterfall, but this changed to a worrying look, "How long did you know this information for? To be a whitelighter you must be –"

"Dead," Ron finished Dumbledore's sentence for him.

*********An Argument*********

Hermione was still in disbelief at what she had just heard, whitelighters? Whitelighters were angels? Dumbledore had explained that whitelighters did not change their appearance, although a selected few did. That would mean what exactly? 

Hang on did he mean that when some people died and became whitelighters, they did not change their appearance from when they died – not like blood through a chest or bullets through a head – but age and so on.

That meant not only Harry dead but also Ron, only he was back alive and well again. This was beginning to make her head hurt. But Ron had said Harry was fine and in a couple of days he would be back – alive.

Her trails of thoughts were interrupted as Draco walked into the room. 

"Hey Dr –"

Draco ignored Hermione and slammed his bedroom door, stopping Hermione in the middle of her sentence.

Hermione felt a sudden urge of anger build inside, how dare he just walk past. She decided that she would find out what was wrong with him. Hermione tiptoed up the staircase and put her ear against his door.

"Well, how's Potty? Did my genie hurt him or what?" Parkinson's voice echoed through the room. How did she get – wait, this school has no protection against apparation. 

"No! Not only did it hurt him but it killed him," Draco's voice sounded calm and easy going rather than angry or worried.

"Oooh! Worked better than I thought. And Hermione, what are you doing? She should have been finished by now."

"Look Parkinson – "

"Excuse me! My first name please."

"Parkinson! I told you we are through but I must do what father says."

"That's a good boy," Hermione heard a loud pop, suggesting that she had gone.

Hermione eyes were wide with fright, what was going on? She suddenly heard an even louder pop, was that Draco leaving or Parkinson coming back? 

THWACK! She felt something heavy land on her head. Her ear began to slip away from the door and she fell down the stairs, all she needed now was a good rest.

"Granger! No! I lov –" That voice seemed so distant now. In fact, she didn't even know whom that voice belonged to….who cares? I just need some sleep.

A/N: Hey peeps! Holly, Harry will come next chappy I think. And lessons are finally starting in the next chapter (after ten days from arriving in Russia). Phew! This is hard work so I want A LOT OF REVIEWS FROM YOU PEOPLE! Make sure you read the story first though. I am not that sad. NO! I am not. Thanks to these reviewers:

Aquariel: Thanks so much for your constant reviews, mates. (Read their story, it's really good!)

Musicstarlover: I don't care if it is a tension reliever, it is my story and it will go by my rules. Oh yeah, maybe you should lay off the sugar a little – sugar-ism.

Rebecca89: Thanks for your review, too! I read and reviewed your story, kay!

Oh yeah! I am waiting for reviews from Sayanthini, Shahini, Neelam and loads more people.


	10. Discoveries and Wars

Discy: On Chapter 2, not default chapter or first chapter, but Chapter 2!

Hey peeps! Just wanna let u all no dat this story has 34 characters! I'll give u an update on them in 2 chapters' time! And Riana is not a slut, it's just her character's will to be one.

(Oh, yeah, Aqua, I know you won't like me saying this but you really didn't help me – much! Don't get mad, or I will be forced to kill you off in the next chapter.)

Enjoy the Chapter folks! Soz for any trouble u had wiv reading this! If not, tell me pls so that I don't hv 2 worry abt it, k!

*Chapter 9* 

*********Up Above*********

Sirius put a cream coloured cloak around Harry and gave him a sort of glowing silver orb (It's a type of entrance ticket, you hold it up to the guards and it reflects your true nature and appearance. The guards will hopefully accept yours.), and pushed Harry gently towards a pair of high oak doors, which were elaborately decorated.

"Orb please," A guard dressed in tight black stood against the doors as a barrier.

Harry and Sirius showed their orbs, Sirius's was gleaming ocean blue – representing his worries. Both guards accepted them and opened the doors a crack to let them through.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked. They had just entered a plain white never-ending room.

"This is a sort of message board – you say what you want out loud and you receive it, only if it is approved of by the Charter Mages. Charter Mages are respected highly for the superiority in their magic. They need no wands and use special spells that consist of Charter Marks. Don't worry, you don't need to know about them – yet," Sirius added, as he saw that time was rushing past. In the living world, days went by like a speeding bullet.

"So, all I have to say is something I want aloud? Okay, well hear goes nothing….." Harry concentrated on his deepest desire, he didn't have to think long as the moment his mind settled on his heart, it answered two words.

*********I need a date!*********

Riana, Aurora and Leah waltzed out of their Highams common room and trotted down the staircase, towards the Main Hall. 

"Food Glorious Food, hot sausage and mustard (A/N: I think that's how it goes!)," Leah skipped ahead the other two as they entered the through the doors.

Everyone was busy eating to notice them arrive. Leah bustled through two of the tables and lodged herself into her seat. Riana and Aurora sat themselves next to her.

"Great," Riana looked at the food around her, "All grease packed."  
  


"Yeah, I know but that's all you get with those idiotic house elves serving our house," Aurora muttered.

"Well, I'm not going to eat this junk. Look, see the food down the table? I'm going to grab something from there. Pain du chocolat for me, how about you?" Riana asked.

"Yeah, I think I'll stick with the same before the usual déjà vu starts up – food fight! Voltaire should really do something about it," Aurora replied.

"Leah, what do – " Riana started.

Leah was stuffing her mouth with whatever she could before lunch ("I really have to go to the library." Odd because she never sets foot in there.), clearly she didn't care about the fat in the food.

Riana was wearing her robes for the first lesson, starting two hours later, but even her uniform did nothing to her well-proportioned body, which was good because she had to keep up her status as Head Prefect (A/N: Different from Head Girl).

As she reached the end of the table, her eyes settled on something that made her face slightly flush into a blush pink. Her old crush was seated in front of the _pain du chocolat._ She really did not need this now, however she checked how she looked anyway.

Her slender hand reached out to delicately swipe her finger over the hot bread. Her crush's eyes had caught sight of the movement and his eyes shot into Riana's own. 

He locked his eyes with hers, _intense and deep, thought Riana. Her hair swirled in front of her face as she turned and picked up her breakfast – __this should get his attention. Her fingers enclosed around the bread and she lifted it from the pile._

"You express your desire quite a bit," a very deep voice flooded Riana's ears.

She turned around to face her crush and saw that his eyes twinkled with a sort of devious look.

"Expressing my desire?" Riana asked in an innocent type of way.

"Well, little angel, if you want some pain du chocolat, you really could have just asked."

Riana would have fallen there and then, how thick could someone get – although his French was very charming. Oh well, you couldn't have everything in the world.

"Um…..sorry I didn't quite catch your name, Cole, isn't it?" Riana tried to ignore his last statement and create a conversation.

"Yeah, I'm Cole, Cole Hunter," He smiled; his glistening white teeth seemed to ping.

"I'm – "

"Riana Sanchez, I know. You're in all my classes."

_Bummer, I should have seen that coming,_ thought Riana. 

"So, Halloween Dance is this Friday," Riana tried yet again to create some conversation.

"I know."

Riana groaned to herself, "Who are you going with?"

"No one yet, but I am thinking of asking a certain someone," Cole started to get a little worried, it was obvious Riana wanted to go with him, but he wanted – no, more like needed to go with Holly.

"Oh," Riana felt deflated, for the first time, a guy had said he was going with someone else. Where would pick up date from now? "Well, got to go."

With that Riana left him and walked back to Aurora to pick up her bag.

"Where's my breakfast, Riana?" Aurora asked.

"Just leave me alone for the moment okay," Riana looked bummed and she left Aurora and Leah having to walk to class without her……(A/N: The next bit happens at the same as this I need a date part.)

*********What I want*********

Harry felt Sirius's concerned eyes fall upon him, waiting for his answer.

_The Charter Mages won't mind, I mean this desire is easy for them to grant. Hang on a minute, granting, this better not kill me. Anyway, what I want is up here, yes, I will say it._

Harry smiled at his thought and nodded to Sirius showing he was ready.

"Do you want me to leave or stay, Harry?" 

"No! Stay, I don't know how things work up here," Harry rushed out.

"If you're sure – four chairs!" Sirius shouted to his right. Where he pointed four rather comfortable looking chairs appeared before them. 

"Four? How did you – "

"Say what you want Harry."

Harry took a deep breath, he couldn't believe that this was his chance; he was finally going to meet –. 

"My parents."

For about two milliseconds nothing happened. Then suddenly, as if the air around him was turning to ice, he felt a presence within the room. The room filled with voices engulfing every nook and cranny in the entire hall. A whirl of orbs swirled around the centre and began to shape of two humans. Just as suddenly as everything had started, everything stopped.

In the centre of the room stood, proudly hand in hand, James and Lily Potter.

"Harry! Oh, honey, are you okay?" Lily ran up to him and embraced Harry in a warm hug. 

Harry felt his mother's red locks of hair fall on his face. Soft and delicate. Just like he imagined. He returned his mother's gesture.

James grinned and squeezed Harry pretty much the same as Sirius had done. Then quite unexpectedly, the both let go and turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, why is he up here?" James started.

"He isn't _dead_ is he?" Lily tried to keep the panic from her voice.

"Yes, he is dead (Lily's eyes grew wide and James threw his arms around her.), but he's going to made into something special," Sirius began to sound excited.

All worry seemed to have disappeared from Lily and James as the idea had suddenly dawned upon them.

"My son, a whitelighter!" Lily squealed, she ran and grabbed Harry's hands.

"Do you know what this means boy? It means you are an angel, to serve your charges and look after them," James smiled, ruffling his hair as always. Harry just stood there, dumbstruck.

"James Potter! How are you trying to flirt with?" Lily shouted at James when she saw this movement.

James flushed slightly, and Sirius tried to stifle his laugh, "Sorry Lils force of habit."

"Habit!" She countered back.

"Now, now, we have to explain to Harry quickly. There is only an hour left in the other realm," Sirius interrupted.

James explained what a whitelighter was, much like Dumbledore to Ron. At the end, their reunion had been completed. Harry had finally seen his beloved parents and hated the fact of leaving them once again.

"Never mind that! Haven't you been listening to a word I was saying? Now you're a whitelighter, you can pop up here and visit us whenever you want," Lily mentioned.

"Half an hour," Sirius prepared himself to leave.

"We love you Harry, and we'll always be watching over you," James and Lily kissed Harry on the cheeks before the whirls of light absorbed them. 

"Time to go," Sirius faded and so did the room, Harry's clothing and his orb.

Harry woke up to find himself on a bed in the hospital wind. He sat up and put on his glasses, just in time to see Ron and Dumbledore, before Ron gave him a great hug. Ron let go quickly and Harry saw Dumbledore smile before he vanished. (A/N: There will be NO 'hanky panky' between them got it!)

"So you find out you're a whitelighter. Join the club, mate, I'm one too," Ron smirked.

"What! You're dead too! When did you die?" Harry was receiving a lot of shocks today.

"A long time ago, think I was three. My parents but my siblings don't," Ron sounded very solemn.

"Wait a minute where's Hermione?" Harry asked.

"She got knocked out by something very hard," Ron, pointed to the bed next to Harry, curtains covered it, and "She's in a coma." Ron finished.

*********Lessons*********

Harry was told that Hermione might be revived soon but both Ron and Harry were in a right mind of shock.

However, Harry was able to join Ron in their first class, without their best friend Hermione.

"So what do you the Transfiguration teacher's going to be like, Harry?" Ron asked rather sheepishly as the all the exchange students lined up against the wall, ready to enter their first lesson.

"Strict, stern, mean, a person who loves homework, too tidy – " Harry was interrupted, as the Professor came out of the classroom.

"Please wait in silence, I do not want to have to raise my voice above you all," The Professor was a tall, lean, female ("What a coincidence," Ron said), who held her hair loosely over her shoulders. Her wiry figure made her look highly aged but she covered it up well with the make-up and clothing. Her glowing amber eyes made her look like an owl.

"I am Professor Zelda Zeladin, your transfiguration teacher for this year."

*********Temper*********

"Get into pairs – SILENTLY!" Professor Roderick Warlord shouted. Potions had begun.

"Hey Cole do you want to be – " Riana never got to finish her sentence.

"Hello-ism," Holly grabbed Cole's attention just like that leaving Riana to work on her own – or with Warlord. She chose to be by herself.

_How dare she just barge in here, acting like she rules the place, okay maybe she does because she is Head Girl, but that doesn't give her the right to everything! This means WAR!_ Riana thought.

"She wasn't trying to chat you up was she?" Holly asked Cole as they worked.

"Nah, she wanted me to be her date for the dance – but I said I was taking someone else," Cole added.

"You could have just mentioned my name," Holly said.

"No matter, it's settled now," Cole reassured Holly.

"I don't care. This means war," Holly murmured to herself.__

A/N: What do you think? Please, please review peeps! I'd like to say thanks to reviewers 

McJJ – Shut up, if you're going to write me reviews, do proper ones Jo, 

Aquariel – thanks, and update your story soon,

The-Loud-One – HI, you finally changed your name! It's easier to remember, 

Musicstarlover – Thanks for ya review, btw the way I checked out ur story and I must say its great, continue pls. From a great pal – I hope.


	11. A new visitor, a new appearance

             Discy: On Chapter 2, not default chapter or first chapter, but Chapter 2!

A/N: Hello! An answer to a question in this chapter – Enjoy! And, and, and, I finally get the plot together – you won't get what I mean till the end of story.

*Chapter 10*

*********An Answer*********

The cold Russian air whipped through his dark hair. A surly person riding through it on a Lighteningstrike. 

_A new model a new beginning. I'm coming for you Hermione, I love you._

He slowed down to a halt as he had just begun to see the faint outline of the Russia school of Sorcery. 

_No matter what comes in my way, I _will_ get you out of that coma……_

*********Two or Three?*********

"Liz! It is exactly _two _days away from Halloween Ball, _what _are you doing without a date? It's so not like you," Rose grabbed Liz (Alyssa) and spun her around shaking her insanely, "Who are you and what have you done to Alyssa Skinner!"

"Rose! What is up with you! I've already got a date – jeez!" Liz shrugged off Rose and began to continue working with her powers. She had really absorbed into them.

"You have?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

"Who is it then?" Rose pressed.

"Harry Potter. You see, I didn't really realise I actually had feelings for him until he nearly died. I was so worried, so grieved, I didn't know if I'd see him again," Liz concentrated on the force of gravity around her, she barely managed to lift her toes off the ground.

"Ooooh, continue."

"Well, I also felt very distressed that I had said no to Harry when he asked me on a date. I wanted to go with him, but when his temper shot out, to tell you the truth, I was scared. Then he nearly died and I was totally freaked out if he had done it because of me. Oh yeah, don't 'Ooooh or Uh huh me, okay. It's just Harry Potter," Liz let out a huge breath.

She decided that she should leave levitating till later. She and Rose left the library and headed into the now deserted corridors.

"Hmmm, well if it makes you fell any better, I have a date as well," Rose grinned ear to ear and her happiness shone in her eyes.

"Really! Oh, I have just got to know about him. Well, come on spill," Liz grabbed to chairs and sat hastily on one pulling Rose onto the other.

"_Well,_ you know that awesome hunk in Care of Magical creatures – the guy with dark hair and haywire grey eyes? Well, he came up to me saying how my hair died auburn looked totally fab. Anyways, he goes on about how cool that _Zonko's Shop_ is, when he suddenly blurts out if I want to go with him to the dance. So, like, I said yeah, I suppose it's okay – see I didn't want to seem to desperate, if you know what I mean," Rose sounded really excited and was caught up in the moment.

"Actually, I don't know what you mean but continue," Liz smirked.

"So, like, anyways, his name is Pascal – _Nick_ Pascal. Isn't his name, like, so unique? And the way he says my name, _Rose_, so…… inspiring – "

"Inspiring?"

"Shut up, don't interrupt me – " However, Rose was interrupted that very moment.

(A/N: Next part continues Two or Three? okay. Rose and Liz start watching Holly and Cole, as students file out, because Rose was picking up something evil around them.)

*********Trio number One*********

"Holly, I'm serious. Riana – " Cole tried to explain desperately to Holly how sorry he was.

"Riana! When did you two start using first term names?" Holly shot.

"You were alright with me calling Riana by her first name ever since we saw her. But Riana is just trying to chat me up, it will never work Hols, I'm with you," Cole had to run to catch up with Holly, at the pace she was going, she'd probably win an Olympic race.

The school bell rang and echoed through the corridors – the students flooded the space. The lower years had to go the first half of the day studying, and the rest was left to organising the dance. The upper years had the first half off and the rest to study.

Everywhere was chaos. Students rushed into Holly and Cole who were arguing persistently. 

"But how can – Ow!" Holly screamed as someone charged into her, "This is getting really annoying now!"

"Maybe we should – " But Cole never got to finish his sentence something occurred at the spur of the moment.

Aurora Diamond shoved past students unaware she was going straight into Holly Jenkins. Holly reacted instinctively and her hands shot up before her, palms stretched as if pushing an enclosing wall away from her, and suddenly everything stopped – even the wind was stale. Time had stopped.

Holly's eyes widened her palms still out there and slowly put them down. She looked closely with squinting eyes at the stillness Aurora had captured. She waved her hand eccentrically in front of Aurora's face. Nothing.

All of a sudden Holly understood what was going on.

"Look like we've found the last sister," Cole said and Rose and Liz thought simultaneously. 

_But if time has really stopped, how come Cole is still moving. Oh no…_ Holly's scream was muffled by Cole's hand.

Rose and Liz tried to intercept but time was still at hold.

(A/N: Next comes the part the follows An Answer.)

*********Another visitor *********  

The wind came rushing heavily through the painted glass window, the solemn figure glided in and rested his broom against Hermione's beside.

"Wow! It's Krum!" Ron practically jumped out of his seat and ran to shake Krum's hand.

A/N: Hiya! 

Thanx to reviewers:

Rebecca89: I really am not that good of a writer

Aquariel: I totally luv ur reviews, too.

Gingitsune Girl: Glad to know you want me to live!

Musicstarlover: thanx mate. Luv ur story btw.

Cat Burglar: Luv the pics u've done on my characters!

The-loud-one: Whoopee! Thanx for another great review – why aren't you updating ur story?

BTW PEEPS, I WANT LOADS MORE REVIEWS OKAY! I WON'T UPDATE UNTIL I GET 5 MORE REVIEWS.


	12. Holy Shit!

Discy: On Chapter 2, not prologue or first chapter, but Chapter 2!

Here is an update on characters:

Riana Sanchez, Aurora Diamond, Leah Dasher, Nick Pascal, Holly Jenkins, Cole Hunter, Ron Weasly, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Lavender Brown, Crabbe and Goyle, Alyssa Skinner, Rose O'Grady, Parvati Patil, Viktor Krum, Seamus Finnigan and the teachers, Shannon Orison will come in later, like at the end. Oh yeah, and don't forget the irresistible demons!

**This Chapter is dedicated to Musicstarlover** who has helped me ever so much with this _career._

Okay so on with the story…

*********Kidnapper*********

Holly struggled against the force of the tight invisible rope, threatening to kill her.

"Let me go, Cole!" Holly yelled.

Cole twiddled his fingers while sitting in a great throne built of snakes' tongues. He swiftly swirled on the moveable seat and gazed at Holly through fire lit eyes. 

Holly gasped aloud as she saw the transformation; how could she have loved this _thing_?

"You- you've ch-changed," Holly whispered still struggling to get free.

Cole stood, revealing his new body to her. His whole body was covered in scales – solid ivory green scales, but his handsome features still shone from its mysterious glint. He was wearing a long, black, leather jacket (matrix type – Oh! Oh! Oh! Keanu Reeves is so HOT!), leather boots, dark jeans, and dark T-shirt half tucked. His eyes glistened with blazing fire. He sneered, his snake-like tongue hissing. His dark hair was dripping with water (they were at the bottom of a well [described later]) His face was contorted with anger and annoyance – and wait was that a bit of – no way, it couldn't be.

"Yes, so I have. Like it, Holly?" Cole asked rhetorically while stepping closer towards Holly.

"You had better stay away from or –"

"Or what? Or you'll freeze me on the spot by somehow miraculously escaping from my binding? Ha! You crack me up," Cole ears pricked at every sound he heard. 

He looked up into the water ceiling, which was held up by a freezing enchantment. His eyes could pick out some movement within the shadows – but who cares about that, absolutely nothing can get the barrier.

Holly followed his eyes towards the movements too, how was the water held into place?

As if Cole read her mind he filled in, "The ceiling is held by a freezing enchantment, when I'm knocked out or anything, the freezing enchantment will give way in four hours. Enough time for me to wake up, or if I'm dead, there will not be any traces of my home left."

*********Krum's Entrance*********

"So, you're trying to tell me that you care so much about Hermione that you came all the way down here to tell her that. And you couldn't have told her by owl post why?" Ron asked, pretty angry that Krum had refused to write him yet another autograph when there were other things to do. 

"Yes, vell I vanted to hold her in my arms again, but vhy is Hermione is such a state?" Krum enquired, edging closer to his love.

"Hermione is right state, alright. You see, she in a coma."

Harry sauntered up to her side again kissed her forehead. Krum bristled but his attention was divided as Malfoy entered the room.

"Vhat are you doing here you ferret?" Krum demanded.

"Actually I prefer white blond ferret. And for your information, I was here to see the love of my life," Malfoy took out his wand and started to mutter some words, directed towards Hermione, when Krum Knocked it out of his hand with an _expelliarmus _spell.

"Vhat the HELL do you mean by _love of YOUR life_," Krum roared.

"Hey, back off here buddy. Didn't Hermione tell you? We're a couple now," Malfoy replied calmly.

"VHAT!!" Krum nearly popped his head.

"Actually by what Hermione is trying to tell us, she hates you, she wants to kill you _and_ you are what caused her coma," Ron was reading Hermione's mind.

"I cannot believe this. Since vhen did you become _the seer of all minds_?" Krum declared. 

"Well, you see I'm a whitelighter, and so is Harry. I also have just told you're here and she says that you should get lost and never come to see her again. In fact hose were her exact words," Ron responded.

Pansy Parkinson suddenly flew into the hospital wing, and threw her lanky arms around Malfoy. All eyes spun round especially a certain someone's.

"Drakey! Pookey, how are you?" She squealed.

"Get your filthy hand off me you daughter of a bitch," Malfoy shoved her off.

"Mind your manners, don't you see we have guests? Why hello Viktor, how splendid to see you here," Parkinson retorted while apparently walking gloriously towards Krum.

"Hallo, it is a complete pleasure to see you again, my dearest Pansy," Krum bowed.

"The pleasure is mine," Parkinson giggled slightly.

"Hang on a minute, you twp know each other? How?" Malfoy asked viciously.

"You see, Pansy and I vere sort of going out you know, before I met her," Krum said pointedly.

"Great, you know what, why don't you and –"

"Pansy, dearest. You look so beautiful, vhy don't ve go out sometime. Say now?" Krum held out his hand.

"Okay, let's give it a shot. S'alright with you Draco?" Parkinson requested shrilly.

"Go, be his girlfriend. I've got my own to see to," Malfoy growled.

"Hmph! Let's go, Viktor!" Parkinson called.

The two of them waltzed out of the doors, unaware of the situation they would cause as a couple. (A/N: Parkinson is an ugly git! Krum suits her perfectly in my opinion.)

*********After That…*********

Ron locked the doors after them and returned to his original position – gazing at Hermione.

"She's going to wake up soon," Harry came down in a swirl of blue white orbs of light, "The Rosicrucians are getting on to it."

"The what?" Malfoy sneered.

"Rosicrucians," Ron filled in, "They are the most important people known to us, they make all the decisions; they guide Destiny and Death. You'll find they also chose _date with destiny_ and _dance with death_. Very good dancer by the way, Death won an award for it."

"Oh, um, okay," Malfoy's foggy eyes showed signs of confusion, "Whitelighters are you? This is new."

"Yeah, and you better keep your mouth shut about it or I'll bust your weak chances of getting together with Hermione again. I'll have to give you a shot of Memory Wipe anyway. What happened between you two by the way?" Harry demanded eyes full of concern.

"None of your concern," Malfoy dejected.

"Uggh…"

A moan from the bed they were all grouped around startled their nerves.

"Hermione!" The tree of them shouted simultaneously.

"What is going on here?" Hermione waited for her sight to clear and looked around the room, her eyes fell upon the one who put her in this state, "You! Get out of here now, you son of a bitch! Harry! Ron! Get him away from me! Now! He's the one who did this to me – I know it! He swung that – that – that something on top of me! He was also using me; he wanted to dump me!"

Ron's eyes weren't seen as they suddenly blew with anger, mistrust and huge amounts of humour. He could clearly see that Malfoy looked stunned at what he had heard Hermione say. Ron shoved Malfoy to the floor, and in a flurry of words and movements he had him down.

"I never you to be strong mate," Harry called apparently shocked.

"Shuddup," Ron's nose was bleeding, "At least his gone cold for now; what did he do to you –"

Hermione suddenly flew to his side, "I didn't want you to knock him out; I just wanted you to take him away from me."

"Sorry, got carried away," Ron mumbled.

Ron was about to say something else when Aurora, followed by Riana, Leah, Liz and Rose, came bursting into the hospital wing. Thank God, the Madam Petty wasn't there.

"You've got to help us Harry," Liz screamed, "Holly's been captured by Cole. Cole is a demon – a reptile demon!"

"Holly! Cole! Reptile Demon! What on earth are you talking about, Liz?" Harry asked as he, Ron and Hermione stood abruptly at their entrance.

"Harry, you don't understand. I walked into Holly by accident an hour ago and she sort of stopped time, time is still on hold in the corridor we were in, but Rose managed to orb us out and find Riana and Leah.

"Cole was on the look out for the Charmed Ones, and he think he has found them. The thing is, he's only found one trio. Riana, Leah and I, together, make Trinity – trio number two," Aurora blurted out, "Now you have to help us to get Holly back, while vanquishing Cole along the way."

"Hold up! What are the Charmed Ones and Trinity?" Harry requested.

"The Charmed Ones are the only force to have existed for 689 centuries, and Trinity is a new one to me, I'll go and check with the Rosicrucians," Ron said before he turned into a hurricane of light.

*********In the Well*********

(Just before the above happened…)

The dimly lit well stood high with its water ceiling. The walls were decorated with seaweed drapes, and skull teeth held candles to light the rather terrifying home of Cole.

The only pleasant area was the ceiling, its clear glowing waters and beautiful sea life shone throughout the well.

A huge stack of money lay in the left hand corner of the room, showing many people believed this to be a wishing well. Pity Cole was destroying their wishes.  

On the far back wall, stood a map. Very big and detailed though it was; it was pretty obvious what it was used for. It was used in the hunt for highly powered witches, who had a vulnerability to getting harmed in their early stages.

"Cole –"

"That's Zeladrix, ruler of reptiles and dragons," Zeladrix, formerly known as Cole, interrupted.

"_Zeladrix_ let me go – now. You now that you can't keep me here forever, so let me go!" Holly shot.

"And why not? You have only discovered your power recently, which gives me – (checks his watch) – about twenty-three hours to bribe you, or rather force you, to come on my side. The dark side, obviously only the Source of all evil will be coming here soon to take part in the ritual when you chose evil," Zeladrix laughed in a sinister low tone.

_The dark side? He seriously doesn't think that I'll be joining him does he? Well, I guess I'll have to stall for a bit,_ Holly thought eyes lost into Zeladrix's fiery own.

"Wonder what's taking them so long? Your sisters should come by now, maybe they want you to stay here and rot," Zeladrix sneered at Holly.

"They'll come, they'll come. They'll be here with a plan to destroy you and whatever you have in store for them, so bring it on," Holly fought back bravely.

"Do you know who you're talking to? I could set all my komodo dragons upon you to eat your flesh, from the inside out. I could demand for all the salamanders to create a fire dance and have you burnt to cinders. I could even plot to have all my reptiles to join in the ultimate Wicca circle, even the reptilian animaguses will join in, and destroy all that has come to free you," Zeladrix cackled as he prowled even closer to Holly, his ludicrous tail swishing side to side vigorously. 

"Oooh! Big man talking, huh?" Holly tried to back away within the tight binds, but to her utter dismay, Zeladrix formed a boa constructer to appear beside, "Argh! Shoo! Shoo! Get away from me! This is a living nightmare!"

"Oh no, my dear, the nightmare's only just begun," Zeladrix muttered, "Hahahahaha!"

A/N: Well? Who knows what's going to happen now? Oh yeah, me. *Coughs to herself* what do you think, let me know in your reviews? And I mean it when I want reviews! That will be my Christmas present from you to ME! 

I wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Thanks to:

Musicstarlover: Thank you a million mate, enjoy your hols! I'm going to e-mail you from…(read last sentence)

Cat Burglar: Your story so far is brill! Enjoy the hols! I'm going to e-mail you from…(read last sentence)

Aquariel: When are you going to update your story? Enjoy the hols! I'm going to e-mail you from…(read last sentence)

The-Loud-One: I'm surprised to see you deleting your tale; it was really good! Enjoy the hols! I'm going to e-mail you from…(read last sentence)

And everyone out there, hope you all have a fab Christmas and a brill New Year. Adieus for the momenta! I'm off for Spain, did I mention I'M OFF, I'M OFF, I'M OFF!


	13. The plan for a rescue part 1

Discy: On Chapter 2, not prologue, not Chapter 1, but Chapter 2!!

Okay, so here I am in the aeroplane trying to write this bloomin' chapter, but you see, every now and then, THE FLIPIN' PLANE JOGS UP AND OWN, UP AND DOWN! I'm in Business Class at the moment so I can use my laptop, and now I have to log off coz the airhostess is giving out the food. Beebeeism – for now anyway.

Herre I amm aagain. Okay this is getting very annoying, please try and put up with this chapter okay, it won't be that disastrous, I assure you. I shouldn't be all that excited; I'm only spending three days there. Only one and a half hours to go!

By the way, I really need a Beta you guys, so anyone out there please tell me if you want to be my Beta.

I need two or three; especially **musicstarlover** and **aquariel** would be a great help to me.

On we go then…Chapter 12!!

*********Zeladrix*********

"But how can all eight of us come along? I mean, Liz and I have every right to come, and I think it's only reasonable that Aurora comes, and she has to bring her mates, and it's pretty obvious why we need to have you three – wait, what was I trying to say again?" Rose didn't only confuse herself, but the author along with her.

They were in the library, hidden by tons and millions of books. They sat on hard back books near the end, quite near the Restricted Area. The librarian often came by to see them reading silently, perceptibly there was no reason to keep checking on them. As soon as she left for her last check up on them, the meeting began.

"_Okay_ then, Rose don't worry about it, we'll all have a job to do, if not get lost," Ron said cheerfully, _I've always loved adventure, nearly getting killed and stuff, wait, no I hate adventure!_

"So what we need is plan to overcome that reptile demon thingy –"

"His name is Zeladrix, Harry," Liz came back with an ancient book under her arm, "His name is Zeladrix, ruler of all reptiles and dragons."

"Right. We need a plan to defeat _Zeladrix_, so how does he rule reptiles and dragons, Liz?" Harry asked carefully.

"He has this horn, in the shape of a dragon's skull. Apparently it was used by the Rosicrucians, themselves, to call and put dragons to sleep for war, before it was stolen by a reptile demon.

"The Rosicrucians called upon the dragons to fight on their side in war, and when the opponent nearly had control of the dragons themselves, the Rosicrucians would put the dragons to sleep. Their sleeping state camouflaged them as hills, mountains, and even molehills. But just before the Reptilian Age, a reptile demon got hold of them, and his human name was Ash.

"Ash, used the horn to call the dragons in an invisible state of mind, therefore creating as much havoc and mayhem as a herd of Hippogriffs could – even worse. And, of course, no one would notice the invisible dragons, unless they held the horn itself.

"The horn, has cave paintings on them, you know, stick men and reptiles – dragons mainly. The thing is that it can also be used for creating new beasts, and Ash created a komodo dragon when he saw the mystical beasts dying out. Ash is now dead but his grandson, Cole, has taken his place. To recall the mystical dragons, and control all the reptiles along with it," Liz, closed the ancient book with a thud, Harry saw its name only very slightly before Liz's hand covered it. _The Charmed Ones_.

"So, that's how he controls the reptiles and dragons. What we need to do is get the horn away form him and return it to the Rosicrucians. Luckily we have two whitelighters to help us there," Hermione beamed with happiness at the sight of Ron and Harry, both well. She hadn't seen Harry rise from his near death and was very worried about him while she was in her coma (A/N: Don't ask me how that works, okay.).

*********A New Pal*********

"But first, we actually need to find out how to get the horn away from Zeladrix," Aurora's dark tresses flowed over her shoulders as she came back with another person beside her.

"Great, nine people," Rose sighed.

Aurora ignored Rose and introduced her seemingly new friend, "This is my boyfriend, Russell Cortez, and he's going to help us with this mission."

Russell had a well-built body, tanned, and although he wore simple clothes – jeans and a sweatshirt – it was very obvious he had six packs under them. He looked about 6ft 1(around Riana's height), and when Riana came Aurora practically glowed with pride as she saw the look on her face.

Riana reached out and delicately put a finger on Russell's arm, "Ouch, you are just too hot. How did you grab a guy like him, Rora?" 

"Maybe you're just loosing your touch, Riana," Aurora shot back evilly.  

"Maybe I didn't want Cole in the first place!" Riana glared at Aurora.

"Uh huh, whatever," Aurora smirked and sat next to Leah.

"Girl Fight!" Russell shouted in the middle of a laugh.

"Shut up!" Aurora and Riana screamed simultaneously.

"Sorry babes, mates again?" Riana asked.

"We never weren't friends," Aurora smiled.

"At least I'm not bringing Ni – Oh, hi, Nick!" Rose literally shrieked as she saw her beloved walk up to them.

"Hey, Rose. What's up guys, I heard the news from Leah, need some help?" Nick asked hopefully.

"Great, ten people," Aurora muttered, "Sure, why not. Every little bit helps right?"

"Right, so here's the plan you guys who've just arrived," Hermione filled in that they needed to get the horn from Zeladrix and get it back to the Rosicrucians by Ron or Harry, the thing that they needed to plan was how to get it away from him.

"Thing is, tonight the Halloween Ball is on, do you think that maybe we could postpone the rescue for tomorrow?" Riana suggested hopefully.

"I highly doubt that the majority will postpone this mission, and as we definitely are going to rescue Holly, I also doubt that we will get back in time – you know, to get dressed and go," Leah told Riana.

"Well, the ball ends at one in the morning, but it has to be opened by the Head Boy and Girl. Unless Hermione and Malfoy open it as in Hogwarts I think the teachers won't realise Holly and Cole have gone," Harry thought openly, "Do you think you could do that Hermione, for Holly?"

"Might as well, I mean at least I get to go to the ball," Hermione sighed, "I suppose I should go and wake Dra – I mean Malfoy."

"Great! But what if we don't get back in time for the last dance, Harry," Liz asked quite depressed.

"We will get back on time, you can bet on that," Harry was determined to treat Liz tonight.

A/N: **REVIEW PLEASE first **then go on to Part Two okay!! Go, go, go, go, go!


	14. The Plan For A Rescue Part 2

Discy: On Chapter 2, not prologue, not Chapter 1, but Chapter 2!!

(A/N: I'm in Spain now, in my apartment watching the buff guy swimming in the pool!! The beach is right opposite us btw, isn't that appropriate!!)

Okay so here is part two of SOS.

*********The Last Night Here, I Hope*********

Holly woke to find that she had slept rather comfortably considering the state she was in. But as she properly got out of her slumber she realised the binding spell was off and she was in a _bed_.

Hold on a minute, what happened to the binding spell, oh well, I'm not complaining. But whose bed is this? Ew! It's made of snakeskin! 

"Sleep well, sweet heart?" Cole was back, in his original form, "Don't worry at night, as in exactly 11.53pm, I change back into my normal body. It's only 7pm at the moment."

_I'm no sweet heart of yours._ "Who's – I mean how did I get in this bed?" Holly gazed down and nearly screamed, she was wearing a black dressing gown – translucent, "And what – I mean who put this on me?"

"Well, I carried you into my bed, and don't worry, I slept on the floor. I still love you Holly, I wouldn't dream of hurting you. And the nightgown – like it? My choice, but all I did was just flick my wand, don't fret about it." Cole calmly sat down on the bed.

"Don't think I'm going to say thank you, Cole, because I won't," Holly stammered out.

"I wasn't counting on it," Cole moved closer towards Holly, he was only wearing his boxers she noticed.

"Cole –"

Their lips met in a flash, and Cole forced Holly's lips apart, his arms wrapped around her. Holly tried to move away from him, lips still locked.  She pushed hard and Cole came off her. At the same time, Holly shot her hands up and froze Cole half way through falling. He landed softly on the bed, his body in the same shape.

It suddenly occurred to Holly what had happened, now she was free, she could keep Cole frozen until she found a way to escape. Then she remembered something –

_"The ceiling is held by a freezing enchantment, when I'm knocked out or anything, the freezing enchantment will give way in four hours. Enough time for me to wake up, or if I'm dead, there will not be any traces of my home left."_

Only four hours, Holly thought that she should hurry now or maybe she could send a witch message to Ron, Harry. Yes, and tell him that I am here, at the bottom of a well.

Holly found her wand on top of Cole's and she cast a four-point spell.

"North-East, I'll tell Harry I'm at the bottom of well, North-East of the Russian School of Sorcery," Holly murmured.

To her fright, the water above shook violently, not yet, she still had three and a half hours to go.

*********On Our Way*********

"Everybody set?" Rose called as she, Nick, Aurora, Russell, Riana, Leah, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Liz mounted their brooms.

"Yes!" They all shouted at once.

"I'll go first, I've got a Lighteningstrike, too," Harry said proudly.

"I'll go with him," Ron came up with a comet 64, "Russell and – Harry! You okay mate?"

Harry eyes went out of focus but quickly returned to normal, "Yeah, fine." (A/N: Remember when Harry had a fit? In Liz's first ever appearance? If not go back to that chapter and read it! It's important!)

"You don't look it, mate," Ron put an arm around his shoulders.

Harry then put both hands to his head and concentrated hard, it was not like his previous action.

"Just had a message from Holly. We'll have to change courses; Russell and Aurora, you travel off the Northeast boundary line. Holly said that she is in a well – Northeast from here, and the only well around here is on Dragon Snout's Peak. Riana and Leah, you will travel off line too, but to the left hand side of it. Liz and Rose, circle the well. Ron and I will go straight towards them," Harry ordered them around smoothly.

"Glad to know she's safe," Aurora let out a deep breath as they set off to go.

"Yeah, figures though. The reptile demon has his layer on top of a sleeping dragon," Liz thought aloud.

Their journey was slightly troubled by the chaotic winds trying to push them off course, but they struggled on. Harry saw a glimpse of the Dragon Snout's Peak in the distance, and immediately hurtled towards it. Ron came up shortly afterwards. 

"Do you see that enormous hole in the ground? That's the well," Ron stated.

As Harry and Ron sped towards the well, and landed safely on the edge, another thought entered Harry's brain. 

"Thank you for stating the obvious," Harry said, "Only thing now, is how are we going to get down there without the water killing us?"

"How can you forget we are whitelighters thicko, we can just orb down there," Ron smacked Harry on the head.

*********The Ball*********

"What's wrong Hermione –?"

"That's Granger to you," Hermione shot a venomous look towards Malfoy.

"Hermione (Hermione glared at Malfoy), why don't you love me anymore? I didn't do anything to you, it was that Parkinson," Malfoy pleaded an answer from Hermione as they walked towards the Main Hall.

Hermione was wearing the blue and silver dress she had found in her wardrobe, the one Malfoy had given her – but Hermione didn't know that. She wore an opal necklace and set of earrings to match, and a pair of opal bracelets hung from her wrists. Silver sandals protected her feet, and her metallic blue nails shone in the light

Malfoy wore a dark suit, with a dark silk shirt with the first two buttons open. His hair was gel free but neatly styled – spiky but smooth. A thick silver chain hung from his neck and a silver watch on his wrist. He wore leather shoes on his feet.

"I heard you talking to Parkinson. Saying how you would leave me for some odd reason to do with your father," Hermione answered coolly, "I had heard enough so as I turned my back, SMACK, I was down. And it was all your fault!"

  
As she shouted she decided to turn back and run all the way to her room, but as she turned, Malfoy took hold of her hands and drew her closer to him.

"I'm so sorry. If only I could have stopped Pansy, maybe you would still love me," Malfoy looked carefully into her chocolate brown eyes, picturing them together again.

"It's a little too late now," Hermione pulled away from him, she was still in love with Malfoy, but she wouldn't tell him till he proved he wouldn't break up with her, "Let's go and open this stupid ball."

She sped up her rhythm and Malfoy practically had to run to keep up with her. Once they reached the hall, she quickly linked arms with him, her eyes avoiding contact with his. The doors opened and whatever noise or movement that went on inside went out. Everything was still and quiet as the two walked into the centre of the hall.

From the corner of the hall, music started to play softly, a twinkling tune. As the instruments were played, sparks of light flew from them and circled the now dancing pair. 

Malfoy looked steadily on at Hermione, whereas she looked at the floor. It was covered with smoke – more like clouds. 

Soon the other students joined in the dance and once the second song started to play, and everyone was dancing, Hermione broke away from Malfoy. She fled to the drinks bar, and ordered an ocean spirit.

Malfoy pushed through the crowds and sat by Hermione side, still looking steadily towards her.

Suddenly Hermione leapt into his arms and cried her eyes out.

"Oh, Draco. I do love you, I do," Hermione rested her head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep, still hiccoughing now and then from the drink and the crying.

Draco carried Hermione out of the hall and through the corridors, as they reached their dormitories, he lifted her on to her bed and flicked his wand. Hermione's clothes changed into a satin nightgown. Draco covered her with the bed sheets and left to go to his own room, a little happier.

*********Finally*********

"Argh!" Holly jumped as she felt a hand tap her shoulder, "God! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry Holly. Are you okay? I mean where's Zeladrix?" Ron blushed a bit.

"_Cole_ is frozen for the moment – I'm a _Charmed_ _One_, didn't Liz and Rose tell you that (Ron looked confused but then a light bulb lit up somewhere)," Holly held Ron's hand and Ron's face went even redder than his hair, if that's possible, "Come on, take me out of here."

"Not that easy, Holly. See we have to find this horn and get it back to the Rosicrucians – Liz will tell you about them. Then we have to kill Zeladrix and go home," Harry started the search for the horn.

"We only have two hours left down here before _Cole_ is unfrozen and the water comes down on us. And what horn anyway?" Holly asked.

Harry and Ron gazed up at the ceiling.

"Cool!" Ron gasped, "The horn he has is to call dragons and reptiles from their sleeping state, there's one right under us now."

"Okay, let's find it then!" Holly screamed quite panicked by the idea of dragons and reptiles running everywhere.

After an hour later, they still hadn't found the horn and now panic and fear started to build frantically in their minds. Harry sped everything up and even decided looking under minature statues of snakes, Ron hands grew sweaty and he started to bite his nails, Holly's mind pictured Cole getting his hands on them – especially on her.

With ten minutes left to go, something stopped their search, Cole's body was turning into Zeladrix. The horrifying look on Holly's face made them look up at the ceiling. The water began to shake violently. Above the water they could see the others thinking to come down, Harry told them to back off by witch message. They tried to find a safe corner to hide in as the water began to slowly drip.

"We're gonna die!!!!!!!" Ron shrieked.

"Hurry! Get her out of –"

Harry was stopped in mid sentence, as the water gushed out rapidly surrounding the four all round. Harry gestured to Ron to get Holly out of there as fast as he could. Ron and Holly glanced worriedly at Harry, before he ordered them to go.

His last breath was starting to hurt his lungs; he should have asked Hermione how to perform a Bubble Head charm. _Oh, Hermione, please help me_. He thought. Even though he was a whitelighter, he needed to find the horn before he left.

A sudden thrashing to his right brought him back out of his nightmare – Zeladrix was not frozen anymore and now he wanted a piece of Harry's flesh.

Zeladrix turned into a water snake and darted in zigzags towards Harry. Harry made a flash to the throne and hid behind it, so as not be seen by Zeladrix.

_Where is that flipin' horn? Oi! Rosicrucians I need some help down here!_ Harry thought desperately. 

As if an answer to his prayer he felt a sharp object hit his hand as he slid it under the throne, _the horn!_

"Harry Potter! Don't think you can stay away from me forever – you can run but you can't hide!" Came the voice of Zeladrix.

Harry tried to use his orbing power to get himself out of there, but he could not concentrate on it. It would not stay in his grasp. His hand quivered as he held tightly on to the horn. Hs sight grew shaky and black spots appeared before him. He could hear the quick thrashing of Zeladrix's tail – or his whole body.

_Oi! You keep on forgetting!_ A tiny voice suddenly came up in his aching head, _you are a whitelighter and they cannot die twice – unless shit by a darklighter or _believing they are dead_. And you believe in death – Why, I ask? Come on get up!_

"Yes, I'm a whitelighter, I can't die a second time!" Harry came out of his hiding place now full of newfound strength; it was time to kick some ass.

"I'm getting so tired of playing hide and seek, let's play kill the bloody human!" Zeladrix roared, his white fangs dripping with yellow acid.

"You forget, reptile freak, you can't kill me with your poison. I'm a whitelighter," Harry whispered to himself.

Harry decided to orb right there and then, and he would, believe me – I'm the freakin' author, but Zeladrix had a tight grip on his throat. _Damnation! Why?_

Harry wrenched on the tail trying to get it off whilst holding the beast's head away from him. _Why so much cruelty? Maybe…_

"Uh, hang on a sec, can I just tell my girlfriend I won't be coming home for tea? Speaking of tea, do you have some, I'm kind of thirsty?" Harry asked Zeladrix.

"What? What do you think I am? I am not so easily manipulated!" Zeladrix roared unravelling himself.

"Ahh, but it got you off me didn't it," Harry smirked evilly. 

He grabbed Zeladrix's head tightly and concentrated on snapping its skull. CKKHEERACK!

The head dangled in his grip and he immediately let go, the livid snake turned into Zeladrix's original form – his scales peeling off.

Harry went back down after the body and snatched the horn from its teeth. As he turned to orb out of the water, he heard something that made him twist his neck painfully. His eyes grew wide and round and a few bubbles escape from his mouth as he gasped.

"Aurora, I'm so sorry," Harry saw the human form of Zeladrix croak. 

Only the human form wasn't Cole, it was Russell.

A/N: Interested now? **REVIEW PLEASE** because it would make me really happy, and you really happy because you made me happy. I should shut up now; I'm on sugar high. By the time I managed to put this chappy up, I was at home, thinking about the half naked guy swimming in the pool – his six packs! Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas to me! Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR FOLKS!

Thankies to:

Musicstarlover: I think that you are one of my most devoted reviewers!

Aquariel: So it's only Ruks that is reviewing – where's Titi??? Huh? Huh? Huh? She can review by not logging in, you know!

The-Loud-One: Glad to know you were finally able to review properly. Ivguy avgam vevge revgy havga pvgy! (I am very happy!)


	15. It's the time to Disco!

**Discy:** I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter – not even Draco Malfoy *sobs*. So don't sue me.

**A/N:** Hi!! Long time no see from reviewers Ashley, Henry, Rachael and etc. Where art thou? Okay, I'm not that desperate. Thing is, if you want to review know; make sure you will be devoted to me. Understand? No one likes people to go away after one look. So my last chapter was my most favourite one (and I only got three reviews!!!!!), but this one will be even more exciting – I think anyway. 

On with the story…

***Chapter 14***

*~*~***I'm fine*~*~***

He spat out a pool of water and coughed while rubbing his worn out neck.

"So glad that Russell kid was weak, I swapped places with him easily. Now to get out of here."

He delicately pushed the broomstick he was on, to go in the other direction. He left Harry's companions swirling around the forbidden well; unaware of what had just happened.

*~*~***My Head is Spinning***~*~*

**Harry**

Harry's orbs circled around above the dark and depressing overflowing well. For a few moments they seemed to be lost in the current of the water. But just before Liz jumped into the water to try and catch the orbs, they left the water and formed a shining replica of Harry's body. The glistening body fell to the ground just before it flashed into the Harry's skin and dripping clothes.

Harry slowly lifted his head and tried to focus on the two bodies that were on the ground, the lot that were flying above him, and the fact that heads of Professor Snape was circling his head rather than stars. His eyes remained unfocused although the flying people on broomsticks were slowing down. He realised he was not wearing his glasses.

He moved his arms under him and gently tried to push himself up as he groaned at the sharp pain in his back. He gradually managed to stand although ended up leaning on a nearby tree. 

Just as he found his glasses lying on the ground and put them on, a sudden burst of throbbing resumed to torturing his already pounding head. He grasped his scar and fell to the ground again._ After that entire struggle to get up I just ended on the floor again._ Darkness enclosed yet again, on his fragile mind.

**Liz**

Liz held on tight to the broomstick that threatened to shove her off, as the howling wind billowed against it. With all her force, she managed to keep a steady position and fly round the well as told to. Her heart began its usually mourning for Harry; she was sick and tired of fighting against the invisible barrier around the well and the constant worrying of Harry. Where was he?

 Liz abruptly saw a furious glimmer of lights as the well began to dangerously overflow – was that Harry? Those orbs were very familiar. She flew in to take a closer look, why is the barrier was broken _now_? Oh well.

"Hey, you guys! I think Harry is in the water!" Liz shouted across to her companions.

They immediately slowed to see a hurricane of orbs fly out of the water and onto to the ground forming Harry in his true form. They shot down and landed roughly on the fairly battered hill of Dragon Snout's Peak.

Liz made forward to try and help Harry to his feet but Rose held her back. She could not take this, why was everyone just standing back letting Harry suffer. Why wouldn't they let her help? She glanced back to Harry to see him suddenly grasp his head and scream – 

"HARRY!" Liz yelled and ran to Harry's side, her hand immediately rested on his shoulders to turn him over when she gasped aloud and froze on the spot.

*~*~***Vague Vision***~*~*

_A few figures ran into view and abruptly stopped in front of another figure. _

_"You may have intercepted my course once but does that make you think that you will succeed a second time?" Growled a voice so mesmerising._

_One figure opposite the speaker mumbled and a blanket of vaporising green light flew from his or her wand, directly at the speaker._

"Argh!!!!" Not the deep tone but a more feminine voice – 

"Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Liz jolted and flew a few feet away from Harry. She landed forcefully on the muddy ground. 

Liz pushed herself up and groaned – what a nightmare this adventure is turning out to. Aurora, Rose, Riana, Ron, Holly, Nick and Leah came around her worriedly with the same thought in their minds.

"What did you see?" Rose and Nick asked simultaneously as they helped her to her feet.

"I – I'm not sure," Liz's face grew white and she shakily walked towards Harry's body.

Harry had come back from the pain in his head when Liz was blown away from him. He got up carefully and gingerly feeling bruised all over, his handsome features tangled with curiosity.

"What happened, Liz? The way you jerked – it's important! What did you see?" 

Harry grabbed Liz's shoulders and shook her violently, but her eyes remained glazed. Ron slapped Harry's face and shoved him off Liz.

"Harry, control yourself!" Ron yelled, "We're all shocked and want to know, without you making Liz feel worse."

Holly came forward as Liz buried her head in Holly's shoulders, "Liz, calm down, tell us when you're ready," Holly ended as Harry interrupted.

"Until she's ready! What the fuck?" Harry yelled.

"Harry! Shut up!" Holly roared unexpectedly, "Ron's right, we all want to know but maybe you can tell us something else for he time being. What happened to Cole? Is he alright?"

This time Harry rounded on to Holly, "Is he alright! You still love him after what he has done to you?" Harry asked, "For your information, _Zeladrix_ is dead – and good riddance!"

"He's…dead," Holly murmured, she thought she would be ecstatic when she heard Cole was dead, but her long love for him still lingered.

"You know what?" Leah hurriedly said, "We have an hour left of dancing time. We should go, have fun, and then mourn over what has happened, Holly."

"Yeah that _is_ a good idea," Riana piped in, "We can also get some info from Hermione and her hot ex, too."

They all readied to get on their brooms. As they mounted, Ron took the horn from Harry's pocket and prepared to orb to the Rosicrucians, "I have a feeling that this isn't the last time we see this thing."

A slight breeze helped seven teenagers fly steadily over Dragon Snout's Peak. But as the castle they called school loomed over them, Aurora stopped her broom in mid-air.

"S'up, Rora?" Rose asked.

"Russell. Where's Russell?" Aurora twisted her head so fast that she cricked her neck.

"He probably chickened out and is still in the castle crying for his _mummy_," Rose reassured her, "He wasn't your type anyway."

"But I swear he came up with us," Aurora whispered as she and Rose followed the others into the grounds.

*~*~***Party time***~*~*

Harry and Liz stood apart for most of the dance, only talking where needed. 

*

"Where are Hermione and Malfoy?" Ron asked as he tried to divert his attention from the closeness of Lavender and Seamus.

"No idea, I guess they must have left after opening the ball. I sort of understand them though," Leah ordered a volcanic tonic from the drinks bar before being led to the dance floor by Ron. 

*

Harry and Liz left the ball a few moments later, and not in a happy mood either.

*

Rose examined her drink with extreme caution, once she felt sure that the bar tender had put a hand in it, she threw in the bin.

"Never order punch around here," Rose told Nick as the slow dance started.

"Yeah," Nick buried his face in Rose's soft red hair.

"Check out Leah and Ron, aren't they just the cutest couple!" Rose mentioned suddenly.

There was no reply from Nick but a tiny grunt that had a hint of annoyance within it.

*

"I don't see him anywhere," Aurora moaned.

"Look, maybe he just wasn't right for you. Take your mind off him now!" Riana ordered. She could see it was difficult for Aurora to do so, so she led Aurora to their dormitory. _There goes the perfect night to boy shop._

Holly stood miserably in the doorway of the dance. She just could not face the reality of Cole's death. Was it true? And if it wasn't where was he now? Her thoughts guided her to a sudden tiredness. Sleep sounded good right about now.

*~*~***The Dawn of an Argument***~*~*

Hermione's body ached all over and the bright sunlight pouring through the window could only suggest one thing. It was morning.

She turned over in her bed so that she faced the ancient clock, which hung on the wall. It was – no – it was one o'clock in the afternoon!

Hermione was known to have never missed a class at all, unless she had grown fur on her face on something. Something else must have made her sleep in all day. She raked her brain for the most possible explanation or this.

Last night she had been at the ball, with Dr – Malfoy, she had ordered something to drink after the opening, something alcoholic, something, something like – like really fizzy white wine. 

Hermione could not remember anything after drinking the 'unknown' alcoholic drink. All she knew was that the drink was the reason she had slept in all day – she had a hangover.

She lay back down on her bed and found that it was useless to go to any lessons because they would have been finished by now anyway. Her timetable only went to ten past one in the afternoon, excluding astronomy taken at midnight.

As Hermione thought about her hangover another thought came to her mind. She had certainly felt ill during her alcoholic adventure, so who had put her in the bed and changed her clothes?

In that instant, she heard footsteps thudding along the staircase leading up to her room. Three knocks came on her door, and before Hermione could say anything, it swung open and Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway.

He saw that she was awake and hesitantly put a step into her room, "So. You awake then?"

"You!" Hermione burst out as she sat up hastily. 

Malfoy looked a bit startled at the outburst.

"How dare you!!!" Hermione roared, "It was you who put me into bed wasn't it! You filthy scumbag!!"

"Hermione –"

"DO NOT Hermione me," Hermione resumed to shouting at him, "You perfectly know that you have know freedom of calling me that! It's Granger to you!" She spat out her name, red rage rising in her cheeks.

"But I don't understand," Malfoy said, looking totally bewildered, "Last night, you were all over me. You told me that – that, well, that you loved me."

"WHAT!" Hermione was now absolutely pissed at what she was hearing, "I said that I loved you! Well sorry to burst your little bubble of hope that you could somehow get me to fall into your trap, but quite frankly, I was _DRUNK_, so therefore anything I did last night was a complete lie! I DO NOT love you, anymore than I love Snape!"

Malfoy heart seemed to have stopped because he could not moved.

"Now, GET OUT!" Hermione snatched her wand, "_Expelliarmus_!"

The true power that had built up inside the seventeen year old blasted through her wand. Her emotions were the key to revealing this power. Rage, sorrow, happiness and many more thundered within her to overcome anything that tried to come in her way.

Malfoy's body spun backwards unexpectedly and tumbled down the stairs. His blond hair sticking out at awkward points, nose appearing from his nose, and his well built muscles a failure in the situation. His body was lifeless on the floor, his mind sinking into unconsciousness.

"I HATE YOU!" Hermione's voice rang from her bedroom followed by a huge slam of her door.

It echoed endlessly in the blank mind of Malfoy. The only words that appeared in his head were, "She hates you," he croaked.

**A/N**: Well, well, well. Those who have actually stuck to the story have arrived to the most exciting chapters. The most magical. I told you people to stick to it. 

Chapters 10, 11, 12, 13, 14 and 15 have finally come. It is just the beginning of a mastermind plot. And you can put your own bits into it by telling me in your **REVIEWS**!! 

Thank you to:

Musicstarlover: You played brilliantly in your music performance!!

Aquariel: Andrew Scott is like the most fittest and buffest teacher in our whole entire school!!

Rebbeca89: So glad you reviewed!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!

The-Loud-One: Great to here from ya!! **It's snowing!!**

Enjoy a snowy January everyone!!

Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review, etc. 


	16. Arguments and Startling News

**Disclaimer**: If you think I own the characters of Harry Potter, go to a psychiatrist because I **do not** own the characters from Harry Potter!!!!!!! Not even Draco Malfoy!!!!!!!!!

 **A/N**: ? By the way, Nick is supposed to look like Justin from _Hollyoaks!!!!!!!!!_

Chapter 15

**Last time:**

"I HATE YOU!" Hermione's voice rang from her bedroom followed by a huge slam of her door.

It echoed endlessly in the blank mind of Malfoy. The only words that appeared in his head were, "She hates you," he croaked as the wind left his lungs.

*~*~***Why Do I Even Bother***~*~*

This morning, Liz, Rose and Holly began work on their history. They needed to find out more about themselves and the first place to begin was the family tree. How exactly they were sisters really confused them. Holly took charge and started giving out orders 

"So what you are asking me to do is go right back into the family tree and find how we are sisters, record every detail, and also research the Book of Shadows? All by myself. Is that what you said?" Rose said quite flustered by the fact that now Holly was in charge, Rose had to do everything boring.

"Well that's what you heard," Holly had to take out her frustration on something! Since Cole died (A/N: Or so they think…) everything was going down hill. Even her grades were not as good as before.

"Holly, she's right," Liz interrupted the beginning of a catfight, "Rose can't do everything."

"_Okay_," Holly was starting to get annoyed with all this, "You do some then."

"Argh!" Rose screamed, "You're a hopeless case, you know that! Okay, so Cole is dead. Face it Holly, there nothing you can do to bring him back so get on with life!"

It looked like Rose had hit the nail on the head because Holly began her temper tantrum.

"Fine! It's not like I care whether we're sisters or not! The less I get into this whole _Charmed_ thing the better! At least I don't have to hang around with you losers!" Holly's words rang in the other two's ears as well, "And if I have to forget about Cole, why doesn't Liz get over the fact that Harry doesn't want her!"

The reaction Liz got from this was very appealing to Holly. Liz still had her dignity though so she just stormed out of the Holly's common room, controlling raging tears until she found the bathroom.

"You can be really horrible sometimes, Holly, did you know that," Rose whispered so quietly that only Holly could hear her.

Holly looked away from Rose as if this disaster had nothing to do with her, "Yeah, but you're pretty sad yourself. Can't you see that Nick doesn't like you at all? He's in love with Leah and has always been actually."

She smirked at Rose's face. Although Rose was strong and did not cry much, her feelings were hurt a lot.

"Yeah? Well, it's jut as well that Cole died then isn't it," Rose had found another come back.

"What's that supposed to mean," Holly hissed.

"Didn't you know?" If Holly wanted to play then Rose would definitely join in, "He was two-timing you. He was going out with Riana."

***~***

"So you still pissed with Malfoy, 'Mione?" Ron buttered a toast, well to be precise his eighth one.

"The dirty asshole doesn't even know what's coming," Hermione answered, "It's just the beginning of the torture I will put him through."

"The beginning?" Harry thought quite confused, "What exactly –"

"What did you do to him, Granger?!" Pansy Parkinson barged into the dining hall, startling a few people, and twisted Hermione around.

"Well, there goes my breakfast," Hermione said watching her chocolate croissant fall to the floor.

"I said, what did you to do Draco?" Pansy repeated.

"Students, I fear that a lot has taken place, some even without my acknowledgement, to do with you Hogwarts students," Professor Voltaire came up behind them silently.

"Good morning, Professor Voltaire," Hermione and Harry said in unison.

"Morning, Sir," Ron smiled as though he was hiding something. Harry nudged him to stop.

"Hmm, I will be keeping an eye out on you though," Voltaire said still uncertain, "Professor Albus Dumbledore has just sent an owl message informing me that house points shall be awarded for your own houses. As in Gryffindor and Slytherin. Good-bye to you for now, and Miss Parkinson, please do not disturb those who are innocently eating their breakfast. 5 points off Slytherin."

"Innocent!" Pansy raged.

"Control yourself child!" Though Voltaire's went even quieter as he said this, it seemed to echo through the entire hall, "Or I may have to send you back to Hogwarts to get some counselling! Another 5 points off Slytherin." He was enjoying this.

Pansy obviously would not leave Draco's side so, "Yes, sir."

She left as Voltaire stepped aside to let her past, and he followed her out of the doors.

"Exactly what did you to Malfoy this time?" Ron asked finally thinking that he was full.

"Not something you'll regret, right?" Harry asked because of the look on Hermione's face.

She abruptly changed her downcast face into one full of anger and hatred, "I will _definitely_ not regret what I did to the sick person."

Although her voice was firm, inside, her stomach was also writhing in sadness, "Uh, listen, I have to, um, go to the library. Finally found where it is."

Before Ron could ask whether he could come along to do some homework, Hermione swept out of the hall and turned the opposite direction from the library.

  
***~***

Draco lay unstill on the hospital wing bed. The hospital wing was painted a fresh spring green with a crisp dark green line as a border. The patients beds were behind a screen that let only those who knew each separate password see through them and go through them. The empty beds however, did not have a screen around it at all. 

"God, is this bed lumpy or what?" He moaned as he tried very hard to turn, "Okay, my body won't move."

At that moment, the school's Healer, Madam Threadgold, came in to check upon the patients, or should I say patient – there was only Draco in the room.

"_Draco dormeins nunquam titilandus_," She whispered to go through the screen,"Ah, I see that the potent potion has started to take effect upon your paralysis seizure," She picked up a check board and ticked off something, "Your eyes, ears, nose and mouth are free to move but you neck and rest of body have not been rescued yet."

Draco however did not take in anything much further than paralysis seizure. He was paralysed? Of course, then again, Hermione's power was pretty strong. But to paralyse him? He was paralysed? He tried to say come again but his head stubbornly drifted off to sleep.

***~***

"Thank God she has other problems of her own to see to than me," Lavender told Parvati while leaning against a stonewall behind the statue of Igor the Irritable. 

"Yeah, but I think her problems are over," Parvati warned Lavender, "I mean, whatever they did with their new groupies is over by the looks of it, she's already dumped Malfoy."

"I suppose so, but she might go running back to him for all we know. They've always had an iffy relationship," Lavender said, "Then again, I could always have revenge by driving both further apart."

"I think you have a thing for Malfoy, huh?" Parvati punched playfully.

"Don't _hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge_ me, missy," In other words Lavender was saying, don't you think I know?

"Come on, even I have to admit he's changed a lot," Parvati pressed on.

"Yes, but I still love Seamus," Lavender said a little too firmly as though assuring herself.

"Actually, you just said he was getting really bring now," Parvati went even further.

"So!" Lavender burst out, "Let's go, I think I have just come up with a plan." 

 **A/N**: To cut a long thing short – Did you enjoy this chapter?????

**Review please, now would be good you know.**

Thanks to:

**Erupting-volcano**: nice name change, better than last time AND good luck with new story.

**The Loud One**: Basically, btw, the last prologue I had was rubbish, so I decided to change it!!! Read it people!!!

**Musicstarlover**: You know what? I don't think this story is much of a hit, whereas yours!!! But well done anyway. I'm just going to write coz I'm absorbed in this story myself.

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	17. Shock

**Disclaimer**: Do you people have a problem or something? No! I **do not** any of the characters from Harry Potter – they belong to J. K. Rowling!!

**Author's Note**: So, you probably want to read most of story huh? Okay then –

Chapter 16 

**Last Time**: 

"I think you have a thing for Malfoy, huh?" Parvati punched playfully.

"Don't _hint, hint, wink, wink, nudge, nudge_ me, missy," In other words Lavender was saying, don't you think I know?

"Come on, even I have to admit he's changed a lot," Parvati pressed on.

"Yes, but I still love Seamus," Lavender said a little too firmly as though assuring herself.

"Actually, you just said he was getting really bring now," Parvati went even further.

"So!" Lavender burst out, "Let's go, I think I have just come up with a plan." 

*~*~***Draco***~*~*

The potion had started to go at a slower pace today for some reason but at least Draco's head, neck and upper half of his chest were free to move.

"I seriously need a massage right now," Draco complained to the only one bothered to listen, "My whole upper half is aching from lying in this position."

"Shall I give you one?" Pansy asked hopefully.

"Why are you here?" Draco sneered, "I thought I made it clear to you that we were through. And it's your fault I'm stuck like this anyway."

"What do you mean my fault?" Pansy shrieked.

"If you hadn't apparated to tell me my father wanted me to do his dirty work, then maybe Granger wouldn't have done this to me!" Draco yelled, "don't you think I know what my father wants? However, I suppose I might as well go on with his little scheme. And no one, I repeat, no one will stop me. Is that understood, Parkinson?" 

Pansy felt hurt that Draco had called her Parkinson but overly thrilled that he had resumed to calling Hermione by her last name, Granger.

"Well, hope you get better soon," Pansy made to leave, "Crabbe and Goyle sent a letter though, it's about them joining the Death Eaters. They've agreed to join them. I've been sent an application form, too. Here is yours."

Pansy thrust him a piece of yellow parchment that had the Dark Mark as a background. She left Draco to fill in the form.

Draco read and re-read it over and over again. It said:

_Master Draco Malfoy,_

You have been selected to become converted into a Death Eater as an heir to Lucious Malfoy. Lord Voldemort will be performing the ritual and you will be expected to arrive at Shrew's Avenue, along with your father. Lord Voldemort himself has requested to place the Dark Mark upon your left arm. Please fill in the details below and ensure that your either one of your parents have signed too.

Your ambition: ______________________________________________   

Whom your loyalties belong to: __________________________________

Your inmost secret: ___________________________________________

Your contribution: Weapons/Secrets of Opposition/Life to protect Lord Voldemort.

Signed: Lucious Malfoy

             Narcissa Malfoy

Draco picked up a quill and realised it was one he had been preparing to give to Hermione – well he was through with her. He lifted to gold plated quill and dipped the nib into his ink well. He slowly began to fill the form as the potion returned the feeling to his arms.

*~*~***I'm so Confused***~*~*

Hermione ran along the long corridor with a rush of emotion flooding her senses. Tears streaked her face and stained its glow with salty trails. Hermione slowed down as she saw the doors of the Hospital Wing draw nearer. She closed her eyes and stopped to lean against a wall. 

What am I doing? Hermione asked herself, I thought I hated Malfoy, yet my desire to be in his arms is doing all its effort to push me to his side. NO! I hate Malfoy! This can't be happening to me! 

However hard Hermione resisted the urge to go with desire, it didn't seem to work. It didn't seem to stop her opening the doors to see her beloved sealing a letter and giving it to his owl to send off. 

"Draco?" Hermione entered the hospital wing and smiled, she wiped her face and readied to throw herself into Draco's arms.

Draco glared and gave an ugly look in Hermione's direction. He smirked and drew out his wand.

"This is for you," Draco snarled, "Mudblood."

Draco produced a hex that contained all his anger directed to Hermione. She tried to scream but obviously Draco did not want that, her mouth opened but nothing came out. Her whole body started to writhe and her flesh felt as if it was on fire. 

Draco's sneer became larger and he was just about to laugh (Mwahahahaha style in case you're wondering), when a ferocious burst of guilt came over him and stopped the hex from going on.

*~*~***Outside***~*~*

Lavender crouched down behind the doors and peeped in through the gap. So far, this plan to find out how to crush Hermione was failing miserably. But she was sure now that this frantic chasing was going to pay off; Hermione had come to the Hospital Wing where Draco was.

She smiled and swiped a lock of hair out of her eyes and continued to peer through. Next minute she gaped in shock horror as she saw what Draco had done to torture Hermione. An emotion conducted hex. 

Part of Lavender wanted to run in there and stop Draco doing this to Hermione, but then she remembered the curse Hermione had out on her. Similar in fact, only all the pain was in the eyes, it was the reason she was wearing contacts. 

Lavender resulted in looking away until she heard the faint sizzling stop. She heard a soft clunk followed by a louder thud. Draco had dropped his wand, and Hermione had fallen to the floor. 

She wanted to smile but her own body had abruptly ceased from moving. Somewhere deep inside her mind, she heard the words "This is going to hurt".

Lavender gazed down at her legs and saw them grow longer as they turned manly. Her arms grew muscular and her chest flattened. Lavender felt her hair shrink and her eyes getting better; these changes were burning her so much that she closed her eyes, what was going on?

All of a sudden she found herself in her own body, but in a weird underworld type of place. She turned around and gazed at her new surroundings. Soil covered walls, rough hard ground, candle brackets sticking out of places awkwardly and only a few bit of furniture telling Lavender she is some sort f home.

But something was still on her mind, what had happened to that other body, why was she here and what was that voice in her mind that told had her about the pain she had felt.

*~*~***The Pain In Realization***~*~*

Harry and Ron felt that the world had crumbled beneath their feet and they were falling to oblivion. Voltaire had just told them something that only Hermione would be prepared for.

"So you understand that you must therefore be very attentive in your classes and your holidays filled with revision," Voltaire continued unaware that Harry and Ron were not listening.

As they left Voltaire's office, Harry's grabbed Ron arm, "It's amazing isn't it? That you can still feel the pressure of exams even when you're dead."

"Mate, and you had to die to figure that out!" Ron said, "Hello!! I've been dead forever!"

"Sorry," Harry said, "Just caught up with the moment."

"HARRY!" Ron shouted, "It's only been – what, three months, and we've just been told that we're sitting the NEWTs!!"

"Better tell Hermione then, shouldn't we!" Harry shouted back, "No. I'm sorry for roaring."

"Yeah, me too." Ron replied sincerely.

"Boys," Voltaire said from behind them. The boys turned round quickly.

"And two hundred points apiece for saving Holly," Voltaire went back into his office.

"Wait a minute," Ron considered, "How did he know –"

"Ron!" Harry interrupted, "That means two thousand points to Gryffindor!"

"You're forgetting that two hundred of those go to Slytherin," Ron added.

"One thousand eight hundred points to Gryffindor!" Harry happily said.

"How's Liz by the way?" Ron asked as they approached the stairs leading to their common room.

"Liz!" Harry remembered, "She wanted to meet us in the library!" 

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the long wait but I had been on another website doing another story as well. I might be a little slow again on posting the next chapter but I suppose you might have better things to do than read my story *sob*.

PLEASE go and review now!!! Bye for now!!!


	18. Oh no, please God, no

**Disclaimer:** How many times do have to tell you, papa? I do not own this stupid thing called Harry Potter Series and characters! Now will you leave me in peace? Aye curumba!!

**Author's Note:** And here we are again, to my only instant reviewer Musicstarlover, from now on, all these chapters are dedicated to you. Why do I carry on this thing huh? Oh yeah, and Catrina will hopefully *prays heaven-wardly* not die. Anyway, those of you who are completely lost, ignore any statements to Musicstarlover.

Thank you to Ruks, Musicstarlover.

**Last Time:**

"Boys," Voltaire said from behind them. The boys turned round quickly.

"And two hundred points apiece for saving Holly," Voltaire went back into his office.

"Wait a minute," Ron considered, "How did he know –"

"Ron!" Harry interrupted, "That means two thousand points to Gryffindor!"

"You're forgetting that two hundred of those go to Slytherin," Ron added.

"One thousand eight hundred points to Gryffindor!" Harry happily said.

"How's Liz by the way?" Ron asked as they approached the stairs leading to their common room.

"Liz!" Harry remembered, "She wanted to meet us in the library!"

Chapter 17 

*~*~***Away!***~*~*

"_Accio Nimbus 2001_!" growled Draco in a menacing tone.

The broomstick flew steadily through the air and came to rest at his feet. Draco swung a leg over the Nimbus 2001 and lowered his back. He rose a few feet and then shot out of the open window above his bed; curtains fluttering behind him.

- _Hermione_

The power within Hermione Granger had increased over this year. Needless to say that she was far more powerful than Harry Potter. 

Hermione never realised that she held the ultimate power. She didn't even wonder why her body had changed so much in such a short time. Of course she was coming of age, but she did not know that she held the same powers as someone else. All she needed to do is think of someone when she was in danger and she would be fine.

*~*~***Back to Reality***~*~*

Lavender backed away from the something that caught her eye. 

A type of shrine – made of dead skin – dead snakeskin. She gaped like a goldfish and, suddenly terrified at the instant glow that came from the fire in the brackets, screamed.

"Somebody!" Lavender yelled, "Anybody! Help me!"

It didn't occur to her, that she was 20 feet underground and only the momewraths could hear her now. 

*~*~***(Oohh!)** *~*~*

Viktor Krum sat casually on a bench wondering why he was listening to his Quidditch coach and not eating any _Biting Burgers_. He waited moodily to see his girlfriend come out of the _Hypnotic_ _Burger, _carrying a _Gremlin Burger_ and fries.

"Are you seriously going to eat that, Pansy?" Viktor asked cautiously.

"Ever heard of the saying, you've got a gremlin?" Pansy retorted, "Well, duh, this is how you get rid of them. I'm not about to eat a real gremlin really! Just a spell modified one from my self."

And here in Viktor's mind was "Come again?" and "Everyone's says that." But Viktor wasn't crazy enough to say that in Pansy's face, this was not the time to start an argument. First of all, he needed to get some information out of her about Voldemort. That was the only reason he was here, not only to meet up with Hermione, but also to find out more what Voldemort's upcoming plans were. Dumbledore trusted him with this task and he had to be careful in not giving the game away.

He told Pansy he was going to go into the men's while she should wait here and not try and sneak up on him. "Pervert!" was going through Viktor's mind right now as he waltzed deliberately to the men's.

Once he got in, he quickly slipped into an empty cubicle instead and pondered on what she had been doing with Draco Malfoy. He knew she had a crush on him, but what had made her so desperate to go and see him the moment she received that hideous looking vulture (note: not an owl)?

There was only one thing for it, he only hoped Pansy didn't get to curious at why he away for so long – apparation to the hospital wing and now.

*~*~***In the Library***~*~*

Ron and Harry reached the library panting and completely out of breath. They dragged themselves into the library and Liz, hearing their ragged breathing, turned around clutching an ancient book in her hands, looking very pale.

"Where…is…Hol…Holly," Ron managed to say.

"Not here, I didn't think it was appropriate for her to be here and listen to what I have to say," Liz said, drawing up chairs with her wand and lending a shoulder for Harry to rest his head on, "And anyway, with our argument I don't think she'll be wanting to speak with me for a long time, nor Rose come to think of it."

As if when introduced, Rose appeared from behind the bookshelves carrying some hundreds of notes. Ron fell by her side and helped her.

"Why are you so tired?" Rose asked, "Couldn't just orb here?"

Ron and Harry groaned loudly that the librarian threw them a disgusted look. 

Ron hit Harry's head saying, "You idiot! Why didn't you remind me!"

Harry rubbed his head and glared at Ron, "I'm not the only one dead around here you know."

"Yeah, there are the ghosts as well," Ron said, "Only thing is they don't know about orbing!"

"Okay, okay, break it up boys," Liz said gently.

"We've got enough trouble to be getting on with," Rose added.

"So do you want to know what the urgent call was?" Liz asked.

"If you don't mind," Ron added in undertone.

"Okay, well, you see," Liz began shakily, "Well, Cole, Cole Hunter."

"Oh spit it out!" Rose urged.

"Cole Hunter may not be dead!" Liz shouted.

"What!" Ron and Harry both said in unison.

"I see why Holly shouldn't be here then," Ron added.

"Hunter is a shape-shifter," Rose explained, "Meaning, when you left him down the well, and he was supposedly drowning to his end, he could have just switched places with someone else he knew near him."

"Preferably someone weak," Liz continued, "Because he was weak himself and needed to switch places with a weak hearted person so that his own wouldn't get startled with a powerful one."

" But," Harry now sounded exasperated, "I saw him die with my very own eyes!"

"However," Rose ignored Harry, "Now Hunter could be back to his ultimate strength and can shape-shift with anyone, even you or me."

"Rehearsed I see," Ron approved.

"Well, Harry, did you really see _him_ die?" Liz asked, "Did you see Hunter close up when his body changed back to its human form?"

"Um, well –"

"Where's Hermione, Harry?" Ron interrupted.

"Good point," Harry turned towards the exit looking concerned.

*~*~***Guess who's Back***~*~*

The curtains flew about above a bed that had once been full.

Draco Malfoy had been cured; his body was under his control again – but someone was already on his fleeting tail.  
  


Violent green eyes flickered as they turned to fall upon a fireplace set in the Hospital wing's wall.

A pair of well-toned arms reached out and picked up some green, sparkling powder – Floo Powder – from an ancient pot. The Floo powder was thrown into the licking flames of a fire that had been conjured up by the mysterious figure. 

Yet again the green eyes flickered, but instead, around the room. As if the eyes had x-ray vision, they saw through a pair of doors, making the figure smile, or rather smirk.

The eyes rotated back to the fireplace, and the figure spoke in a deep, hypnotising voice, "Malfoy Manor."

The flames turned green and rose above the figure, engulfing the whole body.

Hermione lay on the floor. Still as ever. She had been through so much this past year in Russia and yet lived to tell the tale in each accident. Her body had had enough; it could not take any more. Hermione wanted to be free.

At that moment the flames died out instantly, only to be replaces by none other than Viktor Krum.

"Damn! Must get my positioning right next time," He thought to himself.

It only took him seconds to realise the scene before him.

"HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Not only the voice of Krum but also Hermione's most closest friends, Harry, Ron, Liz, Rose, and of course, the nurse.

"No," Harry fell, his knees weak. He reached out his hands and gently lifted Hermione's hand. It felt dead; Harry had to check the pulse.

Ron's eyes grew wide and forgetting all his dignity, grasped Hermione, crying into the thickness of her soft hair.

Krum was astounded, nothing was clear to him any more. How could so much happen in a few moments? Once, his ex-girlfriend laughed and hugged him when he showed her a paradise of twinkling fairies. Once, Hermione used to smile and tell him how sweet he was. Once…

Liz and Rose both shook their heads, unable to understand the situation. Liz, the first to come to her senses, burst into a flood of tears and Rose held on to her tightly. After all, Liz was her sister. Who cared what happened to Hunter and where he was? Hermione was d–

"Move away from her now," Mm. Threadgold said choking through tears. Obviously this had not happened before. "She must need air and attention at once."

Harry was still groping to find a sign of Hermione's pulse. Grief struck and thoroughly angry and annoyed with life he let go pulled up by Ron and led away. 

Mm. Threadgold pushed the others out of the doors and made sure no one could enter. She did not know a way to cure Hermione. She might as well be dead.

**Author's note**: Are you going to kill me for this? So many accidents, so many deaths, but could this really be the end for one of our most loved characters? Stay tuned to find out next – on Love Hurts.


	19. Switching places, switching lives

Disclaimer: OKAY! YES! I DO OWN HARRY POTTER! Laughs evilly MWAHAHAHAHAHA coughs chokes grasps for dear life, maybe not.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry!!! I'm sorry I've kept waiting for so long!!! Truly I am!! Well what are you waiting for? Get reading! Move! Now! Enjoy!

This chapter will be on mostly Hermione and Holly, kay?

**_FashionBlondeQueen_** **_– _**I've had enough with reviews I can't understand, but on the bright side, since I like to keep my readers happy, I'm changing Malfoy's look. And listen, I don't like _Draco Malfoy_; I like _Tom Felton_, okay? Okay.

Animalzoo – Thanks for your support!!! I'll try not to keep you waiting!! 

**_Cat burglar – _**Nice to know you think the same way as me

**_Musicstarlover – _**I know, I know, but who cares if you've more reviews than me sob. I type for the soul purpose of … er … typing!

**_Enchanted Soul – _**Glad you're interested!

**_Chaos – _**What if she does die??? Then what???

**Last time:**

Mm. Threadgold pushed the others out of the doors and made sure no one could enter. She did not know a way to cure Hermione. She might as well be dead.

Chapter 18 

_- Draco_

Draco Malfoy visualized himself as the most superior being on world, even greater than the most feared Lord Voldemort.

He decided to make himself a little darker and sinister. A good makeover would certainly do the trick.

His grey eyes glinted malevolently as he transformed his usually dirty blond hair into a rich dark brown. His initiation was to begin soon, and Draco wanted to look his best in case there were any attractive females around.

_- Holly_

Holly looked at the Book of Shadows, which lay open before her. She was in the library. It was supposed to be filled in over the generations by witches or wizards with new spells, concoctions and ceremonies. However, here and there, some ancestors had kept it as a sort of diary, writing their gravest secrets in it.

Holly Jenkins was absorbed in a piece of text that was in fact a diary entry:

_May 19th 1982_

_Oh dear Goddess, what have a done to deserve such a mess as this. I'm only 21 and yet I have had two pregnancies. One was with Kieran O'Grady, a beautiful baby daughter, which he snatched away from me to keep as his own. Of course I had tried to stop him, but my parents would be disgusted if they found out, so I thought it best to surrender to Kieran. Two months later, I returned to my parents with my diploma. There and then it was decided that the age had come for me to marry. I chose Christopher Jenkins, a wonderful male from school, and one that my parents approved of too. My second is here – within me. I can feel that it is another girl, and my magic is getting out of hand too, and even though I was told not to practise it, I often have – just to enjoy the consequences of them turning wrong! It is a rare experience, but I have been through this once already, so I know how to cope with it._

_Cassandra Elms_

Underneath the name, there was her birth and death date, obviously written magically because of its everlasting ink.

_1961 – 1985 (Killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named)_

Holly had never known anything of her parentage before. She had lived with who she thought was her mother and father, who were both witches and worked in the Ministry of Magic.

But know everything was clear to her. She had been adopted.

_- Hermione­_

The power. The increased strength clashed with the restrictions placed upon Hermione. Hermione had not accomplished every task and did not know every possible thing about magic and the world with and without it, and it was putting great deal of strain on the unusual burst of power surging through her.

But little by little, secrets of magic were being slowly released into her mind, the back of mind though. Recently, a new power had been unconfined. It used the power of thought, desire and need, and this power had been released into her because of knowledge on how to call things, even though there were very far away from her.

However, Hermione didn't know this yet. Her mind was conflicting with other things too.

When dying, you would usually think that the minds of those dying would be blank and full of hopefully painless bliss.

You are wrong.

Well, at least for this particular person you are wrong. In the mind of Hermione Granger, only one thing remained: Why had Draco betrayed her trust for him. Why? Didn't Draco understand that Hermione had forgiven and would've promised never to hurt him again?

But then what would Harry and Ron say? They would never trust her again, always changing her mind every now and then.

Only one person in the whole world really understood Hermione's position.

_- Holly_

Holly felt her heart beat increase wildly. Adopted? _Adopted?_ And Rose O'Grady's father was also her own father? Why in the world hadn't her adoptive parents told her? Holly thought of them and immediately felt a rush of anger. She hated them. She hated her adoptive parents. In fact she never wanted to talk to them again.

Holly slammed the Book of Shadows shut and heaved it into her arms. She ran along the corridors hoping for a door to just swallow her whole. Everything in the world was turning upside down. Her losing Cole Hunter to evil – her one true love. Her having an argument with her best friends, well, actually her sisters. Her finding out she is adopted.

Nobody understood the position she was in. Nobody. Except for one who has been through perhaps even worse than this, Hermione Granger.

Holly stopped short as she came up to the Grand Balcony behind the Dining Room, she took a few tentative steps forward thinking if this was the right thing to do.

­**In the Library**

Mme Threadgold turned away from Hermione; she had done everything to save her, but the only thing Mme Threadgold had done was to slow the process of the killing wound. Perhaps that was a bad thing to do though, for it meant that Hermione would be in more pain.

Hermione on the other hand was still in thought mode.

_- Hermione_

Only one person seriously understood Hermione's pain…Holly Jenkins.

_- Holly_

Holly threw the Book of Shadows aside as she felt a huge tug coming within her body – her soul – her mind.

The Book of Shadows had fallen but instead of landing shut, it had landed on one particular page – Cassandra Elms last entry.

Holly grabbed her body tightly as she felt something being wrenched out of her. She gnawed her fingers at her throat; something had suddenly plugged the air from entering her lungs.

Her lungs were on fire, and Holly fell to her knees trying to gasp for dear life.

No such luck for suddenly –––––

_- Mme Threadgold_

Mme Threadgold had tears streaming done her face. How could she possibly tell Hermione's friends?

Suddenly she heard a rasping painful gasp come out her patient. She wheeled around.

"OH MY WORD!" Mme Threadgold yelled; she fainted on the spot.

At that moment, Harry and Ron stampeded into the Hospital Wing in a clutter of orbs, followed by Liz, Rose and Viktor Krum, who came through the door.

"What happened?!" Harry asked.

Ron immediately rushed to Hermione's beside and then gasped.

"Harry," Ron croaked, "Harry, this isn't Hermione."

"What?" Harry said staring curiously at Ron.

Liz put her hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed encouragingly, and they made forward. Rose was closely behind.

Viktor, being Hermione's ex-boyfriend, hurried and got there first, "What! Who the hell is _she_?!"

" HOLLY!"

A short dark haired girl, the Head Girl of the Russian School of Witchcraft & Wizardry lay still on the beside, which was previously filled with Hermione Granger.

_- Hermione_

Hermione groggily stirred and opened her eyes; it seemed as it if it was the first time she had done so in a million years.

The bright light of the outdoors was stinging her eyes so she rubbed them wearily.

"Urgh," Hermione started, "What – what am I doing here?"

**Author's Note:** Yes. That is all for now. I want to know what you think, so send in your reviews quickly, quickly, quickly! Or you won't find out what happens next…

PS: It may be three weeks or so before I post again, do not fear! It's just lousy exams, which I should be revising for! Vanishes


	20. Love's evil ways

**Disclaimer: **Okay, okay! I surrender! I'm not the owner of Harry Potter! Waves white flag

**Author's Note:** Well, shall I be nice? I thought. I tried to write this up during my half-term hols, but got half way and gave up. Had to revise you know. **_But_** I have been kind enough to give this to you a WEEK early!!  **_DID ANY OF YOU HARRY POTTER 3?!_**

**_ISN'T IT BETTER THAN 1 & 2?_**

First of all thanks to:

**Animalzoo:** Ahh! You made my day! So far, nobody has said that to me! Apart from my friends though – but they have to review you know ¬

**LadyProngs: **Trust me, you're not the only one to like Shah Rukh Khan! So does nearly everyone else on the planet right? Did you see Main Hoo Na by any chance? It's the bomb! I take it you've checked out Aquariel's story too? They're big fans of him too!

**He he he: **Uh, thanks!! You seem hyper; keep low on the sugar though, real low. Tee Hee Hee. See, now you set me off laughing!

**Last Time:**

****

**- _Hermione_**

Hermione groggily stirred and opened her eyes; it seemed as it if it was the first time she had done so in a million years.

The bright light of the outdoors was stinging her eyes so she rubbed them wearily.

"Urgh," Hermione started, "What – what am I doing here?"

Chapter 19 

**_- Holly's Death Service_**

Liz and Rose were distraught, distraught and haunted by the paleness of Holly's face. They sat at Repton House table in the Main Hall and waited closed eyed and still while the rest of the school filed into the hall in silence.

The memory of their sister was still fresh and burning in their minds, no matter how many times they had fought, they had always loved her, but Liz and Rose didn't even have a chance to say goodbye.

The hall was lit dully by candles and everyone had been told to dress in black robes. There were plain black velvet cloths over the tables and curtains hiding the shining moonlight from entering the hall. There were booklets in front of every person, which contained a few hymns to be sung.

Harry and Ron came in and stood at the entrance, unsure whether to leave and hunt for Hermione or stay and comfort their two best friends.

"We've left them alone for too long," Ron said, using his empathic powers to sense the girls need for them, "Hermione can wait."

They walked up and squeezed in beside the two girls. Harry, sitting beside Liz, grabbed hold of her arms and pulled her into a strong and secure hug. Ron, now hesitating with what to do, turned Rose to face him. Her red hair was dark and needed a good comb, but Ron was used to this state of hair – Harry could never control his.

"Rose," Ron said gently, "I'm no good with this kinda problem but…I'm here for you."

The hall suddenly quietened down so that you could here a pin fall and remember its chilling echo.

Professor Voltaire rose from his seat and walked towards the front of the high stage. He looked grave and solemn.

"Students and professors, we are gathered today to show respect to our former Head Girl, Holly C. Jenkins. Her responsibility, courage and outstanding knowledge have been highly thought of amongst us all. Holly had been………"

****

**_- Draco's Initiation_**__

Draco Malfoy ran his hand through his dark hair. He was confused. His initiation was to begin in less than an hour, and already he had doubts. Maybe this was not the right thing to do, maybe he should turn and run, maybe this is exactly what he needed, and so on so forth.

He slipped on his black robes and rolled up the sleeve of his left arm. In a few moments, there would a dark mark upon it.

The gong sounded deep within the hidden layout of Lord Voldemort, and Draco jerked out of his trance. It was now time, the time to become a Deatheater.

Draco turned and swiftly walked out of his room and into the dimly lit corridor. He heard and faint hissing sound behind and nearly jumped out of his skin. It was only Lord Voldemort's pet snake.

He hurried his footsteps, climbed three staircases, walked through six corridors, turned into various rooms, said a million incantations, and finally ended up in the Doomsdungeon Hall.

The room was what muggles would call hellish, the walls – if there were any (the room seemed never-ending) – were totally black, but there the glass flooring served as heating, and fire reflected of the furniture, which were a glistening black torture instruments and a blood soaked sofa with cracked black stools around it.

Hellish all right. You could even hear your own footfalls, and breathing!

Draco looked out into the hall; recently, his sight had improved to being able to see in the dark. He could see a shrouded figure standing behind the sofa, and he could swear a blond strand had been swiped away…

"Master," He growled in a deep voice, "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, have come to serve you. I have come for my initia – "

 "Enough!" The figure turned rapidly and Draco saw that it was none other than his father – Lucius Malfoy.

"**_Father?_**"

**_- Curious_******

Riana and Leah finally understood why the others had been so distant with them and Aurora for such a long time. Maybe they were too interfering?

No. They had helped in the rescuing of Holly hadn't they? They had been the ones to discuss what to do, but what really happened after they got too the well was a different story.

Flashback:

**"The wind is too strong here!" Riana shouted as she and her ex-boyfriend, Nick circled the atmosphere in the Northeastern area.**

****

**_"We've got to get back and warn the others!" Leah flew by them along with Aurora and Russell by her side._**

****

**_"There's no way we can get out of here!" Aurora pulled back on her broomstick frantically, "The force is trying to push us into the well!"_**

****

**_"LEAH!"_**

****

**_Leah lost control of her broom and was immediately flung into the well – but not quite, the invisible barrier crashed into her and she bounced off into the other direction._**

****

**_"NO! We've got to find her!" Riana screamed._**

****

**_Together they finally made their way out of that thunderstorm. Leah was stuck in a tree, her broom had snapped into two._**

****

**"Get me down from here!" Leah had yelled.**

End of Flashback.

Riana remembered everything, once they managed to pull Leah out of that tree, something strange was happening to **_Russell_**. He started to wretch and then fell to the ground as though he was having a fit or something.

Then the weirdest thing occurred, Russell began to **_transform_** into something else – another human being. But before the others could see who he had become, he vanished! Just like that.

Aurora had then collapsed into a rage of tears. Riana and Leah were by her side, but Nick remained where he was – staring at the spot where Russell – or whoever – had just vanished from. Then **_he_** ran for it, jumped onto his broom and took off before Riana could stop him. Strange or what?

Riana had not seen Nick since then and everything had happened so fast – she hadn't even slept with him! And everyone who knows Riana knows that she sleeps with her boyfriends.

"HEY!" Leah waved her hand frantically in front of Riana's face.

"OH!" Riana nearly jumped out of her skin, "What is UP? Why the hell did you scare me like that?!"

"Because **_he's_** here," Leah pointed to a familiar face wondering aimlessly in the hall.

**_- Draco's Task_**

Draco moved his head to the side slightly, inquiring his father, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Don't use that tone with me Draco!" Lucius retorted, "Now, you were to be initiated, but I came aware of something has arisen, something very _very _problematic."

"Em…and what would that be?" Draco asked sarcastically, he had better things to do than do his **_father's_** duties. What would **_he_ **get out of it anyway?

"I told you NOT TO USE THAT TONE WITH ME DRACO!" Lucius roared.

Draco sighed in irritancy; this conversation was clearly getting nowhere.

"I'm running out of time here, father," Draco said.

"And what exactly have you got to get to?" Lucius scowled at his son's annoying snarl, "Never mind. Anyway, like I was saying, something strange has arisen and it has come to my attention that _you_ had been with her for quite some – "

Draco's head snapped up, "What do you mean by _her_?"

Lucius smirked, "I'm talking about that mudblood – _Hermione Granger_. And what _you_ seem to have been to her."

**_- Couples_**

Harry led Liz out of the Hall after the assembly, Liz and Rose had spent the whole thing in tears.

"Liz," Harry said soothingly, "It's all right, it's over."

"Yeah, over," Liz replied moodily.

Harry sighed and brought Liz into a deep long kiss.

While Harry and Liz snogged, Rose and Ron stood awkwardly beside them.

"Err, I should go," Rose said.

"Maybe I'll come with you – if that's okay," Ron hurriedly caught up with her.

"Yeah sure."

"So," Ron started, "You o – SPIDER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Ron stumbled and tried to skid away as he saw a humongous eight-legged creature crawl out of the transfiguration – evil memories sprouted into his mind.

But it didn't stop there, more and more poured out of the room!!

"ARGH!!!!!!!" Ron yelled, "WHAT IS GOING ON AROUND HERE!!!!!!!"

"Ron!" Rose grasped Ron close to her reassuringly, "Calm down!"

"STUPEFY!" Professor Zelda Zeladrix stood in the doorway of the transfiguration room wand pointing at the gruesome beasts.

"Sorry, dear," Zeladrix said calmly, "It seems that SOMEONE enlarged the spiders in the breeding jar."

"_You breed those things?_" Ron yelled, eyeballs popping out of their sockets.

"Ron!" Rose said, "Sorry Professor, Ron is a little frightened of them."

"SO WOULD YOMMMMMmmmhmhmhhhmhhhm," Rose gagged Ron with her sleeve.

"Better be going now," She laughed nervously.

Rose, holding Ron steady, managed to get up a few staircases and to their common room, where she tried to calm Ron down.

**_- And Finally_**

Hermione glanced around and found that she was on a balcony, possibly the one outside the Main Hall, and only in a gown.

**_Okay, _****what_ is going on here? I mean I was in the Hospital Wing when Draco flung his wand out and fired something at me. But that doesn't explain how I'm here. Maybe _he_ put me here?_**

Hermione rubbed her head and stood, she felt a little ditzy at first but then got hold of herself.  She felt around in her pockets to find her wand, and – it wasn't there.

**_Ookay then, I don't have my wand…what do I do…THINK YOU BLOODY BITCH THINK! YOU NEED THAT WAND!!!_**

Hermione resorted to the only thing in her mind right now, "_ACCIO WAND!"_

Hermione stood there feeling very awkward. She stared at her stretched hand and bowed her head, "I'm so thick. Like the wand will fly into my hand from over here. I'm probably too far away."

She went to the edge of the balcony unaware of the faint whistling growing steadily louder behind her.

"OW!!!" Hermione yelled as a sharp object hit her on the head, "SHIT!"

She sighed and picked up the wand from the floor, "How in the world did it get to me?"

Little did she know that her powers were getting stronger by the minute.

**Author's Note:** Hi! How are you?!! Guess what, my exams, are so far, going okayish, but I should still be revising!! So count yourselves lucky that I updated okay!!!

Review review review!


	21. Relationships

**Disclaimer:** Right…what was I supposed to say again…I really don't remember…something about owning…conscious hits me on the head OW!! GOD – JEEZ! OKAY, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, ETC!!!

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the last chapter, totally mucked up, I know. So I've edited it, put some more into it and GO READ THE LAST CHAPTER – WELL THE FIRST BIT ANYWAY! And you can skim-scan the rest. Thank you for your friendly cooperation!!

Thanks to:

**Moon860:** Hey! It's you! Finally! I thought you'd never end up on here! Well listen up, I'm always here to help, 'kay? And thanks for the many reviews you gave me too!

Chapter 20 

**_- Findings_**

Liz and Rose were bent over Holly's things. They had come to realise that it was all actually over. Holly was dead.

As Liz rummaged around in Holly's remaining trunk, she felt her hands slip onto something pretty solid. It felt hard, smooth and, if Liz was right, there seemed to be a clasp on the side of it. Liz frowned, not knowing what she had felt, and pulled it out.

Rose heard a gasp and turned to see Liz seated with a large book open in front of her, "What's up?"

Liz began to recite a passage from the book, "_May 19th 1982_

_Oh dear Goddess, what have I done to deserve such a mess as this. I'm only 21 and yet I have had two pregnancies. One was with Kieran O'Grady, a beautiful baby daughter, which he snatched away from me to keep as his own. Of course I had tried to stop him, but my parents would be disgusted if they found out, so I thought it best to surrender to Kieran. Two months later, I returned to my parents with my diploma. There and then it was decided that the age had come for me to marry. I chose Christopher Jenkins, a wonderful male from school, and one that my parents approved of too. My second is here – within me. I can feel that it is another girl, and my magic is getting out of hand too, and even though I was told not to practise it, I often have – just to enjoy the consequences of them turning wrong! It is a rare experience, but I have been through this once already, so I know how to cope with it._

_Cassandra Elms _(maiden name)

_1961-1985 (Killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named)_"

Liz took a deep breath and looked up to face Rose. Rose was still. She just stood there, her mouth slightly open.

Liz's eyebrows drew together in concern, "Are you alright, Rose?"

Without waiting for an answer, Liz arose from her seat and grasped Rose in a hug. She could feel warm tears falling on her shoulder.

"Shhh. It's alright," Liz let go of Rose and took her hand.

"Thanks lil' sis. But it won't help," Rose sighed and picked up the book, "It will never change the fact the Mum abandoned me and left me to my son of bitch father."

"Hey, don't say that," Liz said, "She said that she tried to keep you but she knew of the consequences that would befall her. It's not her fault."

"Liz?" Rose had another thought, "Isn't your Dad's name Christopher?"

"Yes, but our last name is Skinner," Liz then turned back at the book.

"Wait a minute!" Liz suddenly bursted, "It says here that Holly's and your Mum died in 1985, but then who are the parents that looked after Holly?"

**_- In Voltaire's Office_**

"I'm sorry to have told you this," Voltaire ended in a thick Russian accent, "I will deeply regret the loss of our most beloved witch."

Casey Jenkins couldn't bring herself to speak, this – all this – was too much to bear.

"I'm I speak for my wife as well as I – thank you for telling us, understanding us, and of course having our daughter here as a student," Robert Jenkins closed his eyes briefly and then looked down.

"We'll be taking our leave," Both Jenkins' nodded and left the office.

**_- Nick_**

"HEY!" Leah waved her hand frantically in front of Riana's face.

"OH!" Riana nearly jumped out of her skin, "What is UP? Why the hell did you scare me like that?!"

"Because **_he's_** here," Leah pointed to a familiar face wondering aimlessly in the hall.

Riana thought she was dreaming, well she had been dreaming, but that it was still continuing.

"HELLO!" Leah screamed, "Earth to Riana! Nick is here!"

Riana looked at Leah and then at Nick, she wasn't dreaming, "Oh my God, make sure he doesn't see – "

"Hey, Riana."

"Shit," Riana whispered, "Um, hey, Nick. Long time no see – "

"Are we still going out?" Nick interrupted in his usual deep tone.

"N – "

"See you in the common room after lunch."

With that, Nick dashed out the room.

"I'm really getting sick of his disappearing act," Riana growled.

**_- Begin the Task_**

Draco looked suspiciously at his father; obviously he was up to no good.

"I suppose I should thank that mudblood, because I believe it was she who made you sign the contract," Lucius went on, "But I'm afraid, being a mudblood – "

"Her name is **_Hermione Granger_**," Draco snarled softly.

"Excuse me?" Lucius questioned his damn son.

"I said I don't understand, father," Draco answered.

Now it was Lucius's turn to look at his son suspiciously. He shrug it off, "As I was saying, I'm afraid, as she is a mudblood, she must be exterminated – "

"WHAT!" Draco roared, "Why the fuck should I do what you say?"

"Because!" Lucius yelled back, "Because the Lord will be disgraced with you if he finds out that you've been together with a **_mudblood_**! Because, by doing this, he'll think you were a con and be proud with you! That's why!"

"A con?" Draco asked, "Do you think I _care_ about him being proud of me?! This is all to get back at – "

"That's enough Draco!" Lucius bit back, "You will do what I say and that is that!"

If Draco were a dragon, you would probably see steam coming out of his nostrils at this very moment – but he is a human and can be controlled, unlike a dragon.

"**_Crucio_**!" Lucius fired an Unforgivable Curse upon his very son, who shielded it and sent it flying over to his father. Lucius, totally unaware of the spell coming towards him, suddenly felt a pang of treacherous pain flood his entire body.

"Argh!" Lucius screamed as the pain took over his mind and soul, "Argh! **_Imperio_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lucius sent the curse flying over to Draco, who had taken in the spell, making him take the spell off his father.

Lucius gasped and had to fight to get air within his body again, "GO! Go and torture that mudblood, Hermione Granger!"

Though the soul and mind of Draco insisted to torture Lucius instead, his body walked out of the door, holding his wand tightly in his hand.

**_- Rose and Ron_**

"Do you want to know why I hate spiders?" Ron finally managed to calm himself down after the living nightmare and decided to explain.

"Well," Rose started, "Not really. It's not exactly a secret that you hate spiders – remember when there was an idy-biddy spider on my trunk? You practically jumped onto my lap!"

Rose burst out laughing at that memory and tumbled to the floor.

"It's not really that funny you know," Ron grunted.

"Sorry," Rose got up and gave Ron a hug.

Now, I'm sure you all know how Ron handles these situations…

"Eh-heh," Ron blushed a colour of deep beetroot and patted Rose's back awkwardly.

Rose lifted her head and cocked up an eyebrow before getting off Ron and heading towards the drink cooler – a sort of fridge, but has a never-ending supply of ice on the inside border. It is magic.

"Want a drink?" Rose asked.

"Na," Ron replied, "I'm going up to my dorm, okay! Seeya!"

Ron walked up the spiral staircase and entered the doorway to the dormitory he shared with Harry – the only remaining Gryffindor or rather Reptonian.

Seamus had linked with this next Highams girl when Lavender had mysteriously disappeared. Apparently he and the girl had eloped – yeah, right.

Ron settled himself on his bed and chucked off his shirt, "Time for a shower."

Undressing down to his boxers, Ron got ready for the shower and snatched a towel from his chair.

As he turned, he saw the door open and Rose stood in the doorway.

"Shit," Ron whispered, "Uh…Hey…"

"Hey," Rose answered.

She walked up to Ron and tilted her head, "Where are **_you_** going?"

"Me?" Ron looked around him, checking if she was taking to someone else – honestly.

"Yeah, gorgeous," Rose shoved Ron onto the bed and sat beside him, "Want a massage?"

Ron was about to gurgle and say something stupid, but it looked like the big boss above had pity for him and –

"Mmm," Ron replied, "That would be great."

He rolled over and felt warm soft palms revolve and push in various areas over his back. Suddenly he felt lips kiss him on his shoulder…

**_- Meeting with the 'Parents'_**

****

The Jenkins made their way out of Voltaire's office and heading down the corridor.

"We lost her," Casey said, "It's over. We didn't complete over promise to Chris."

Robert took her hand, "It's not over, and Chris still has Alyssa."

They both drew into a hug and were suddenly separated as two teenagers confronted them.

"You!" All four of them shouted at the same time.

"I mean, hello Mrs Jenkins," Liz started, "I understand you were the parents of Holly – we're her best friends – Rose and myself, Alyssa."

**_Alyssa!_** Robert thought, **_No wonder she looked so familiar. After all she is Holly's sister. What am I going to say?_**

"Hello, dear," Casey replied, "Yes, we were."

Rose couldn't hold it within her any longer, "Why on earth have you got Holly? Holly's father isn't dead is – "

"Robert! Casey!"

Liz turned around and gasped.

**Author's Note:** Hi there! Yes, it is the eccentric rocket scientist from Russia. Nope, it's just the eccentric teen from the ole' Queeny's home.

Sorry about being mushy when it got to Ron and Rose, but I just had to get them together you know.

And if you are confused with what is going in with Alyssa, Rose and the Jenkins', all will be revealed in the next chapter – hopefully.

But to do that, I will need at least five reviews on this little chappy! Enjoy!

By the way, I except anonymous reviews.


	22. An Explanation and A Visit

**Disclaimer:** Uh…what am I supposed to say???…Something about not owning…Answering machine clicks in "_the author is temporarily unavailable due to lack of memory. Please refer to the first word in this document. Thank you._"

**Author's Note:** I understand that most of you are confused at this various moments of this story. I apologise for the inconvenience and am trying to make these most recent chapters (Chapter 13 and onwards) more clear. Thanks!

**Last Time:**

**_- Meeting with the 'Parents'_**

****

The Jenkins made their way out of Voltaire's office and heading down the corridor.

"We lost her," Casey said, "It's over. We didn't complete over promise to Chris."

Robert took her hand, "It's not over, and Chris still has Alyssa."

They both drew into a hug and were suddenly separated as two teenagers confronted them.

"You!" All four of them shouted at the same time.

"I mean, hello Mrs Jenkins," Liz started, "I understand you were the parents of Holly – we're her best friends – Rose and myself, Alyssa."

**_Alyssa!_** Robert thought, **_No wonder she looked so familiar. After all she is Holly's sister. What am I going to say?_**

"Hello, dear," Casey replied, "Yes, we were."

Rose couldn't hold it within her any longer, "Why on earth have you got Holly? Holly's father isn't dead is – "

"Robert! Casey!"

Liz turned around and gasped.

Chapter 21 

**_- An Explanation sounds good_**

"**_Dad?!_**" Liz gasped and shouted, "You **_know_** these people?"

Christopher Skinner's eyes grew wide as he annotated the scene before him, "Oh shit."

"Liz?" Chris started, "Liz? What on earth are you doing here and who's your friend?"

Chris nodded over to where Rose was standing defiantly.

"I am Rose O'Grady. The daughter of Cassandra Elms and - " Rose answered for him.

Chris butted in, "**_Cassandra?! Cassandra Elms?! That's my wife!_**_"_

Rose smirked, "Well, duh comes to mind. However she did have a child with her lover before she married you in case you didn't know."

"Yeah, **_thanks_**," Chris replied sarcastically, "I didn't know – but thanks for brightening up my day. How could Cassandra have done this to me? I thought she loved me?"

"Look," Rose said gently, "Before you start getting mad and stuff – "

"And who did she have sex with anyway?" Chris suddenly asked.

"Uh, my father," Rose said, "Kieran O'Grady. He's the bloke who takes care of me."

Rose suddenly knew she had made a mistake by telling Chris the last bit of information because Chris was in uproar.

"WHAT!" Chris burst out, "Well, Great! Rose, tell your father that there will be a little visit soon – FROM CASSANDRA'S HUSBAND!"

"Rose," Liz put a hand on her shoulder, "Go. Warn him. I'll stay here and sort out this mess with my father."

She glared at her father and then watched Rose dash off.

"Well, **_dad_**," Liz started, "First things first, how do you know Holly's adoptive parents?"

"How did you – " Robert began.

"I'm waiting for an answer father!" Liz yelled.

"Robert is my brother and Casey is his wife," Chris answered.

It was time for some serious explaining.

**_- Spying on My Beloved_**

Draco held his wand steady as he appeared outside in the damn world. His soul kept telling him to back inside and kill his father but his mind was forced to do as his father pleased since it was under the Imperious Curse. A man, probably another Death Eater, came towards him and handed him a brief case, nodded and left.

Shaking his head, he concentrated hard and disapparated from the spot.

In a few moments Draco apparated to his destination – The Russian School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and found himself in the Repton Common Room.

"Perfect," He heard his mouth say – he was being corrupted by this spell!

Brushing himself down, he headed off towards the girl's dormitories. He knew the spell that was placed on the stairs so he took out a potion from the brief case labelled _Thought Based Polyjuice Potion._ It said it would last for at the very least ten minutes and if he thought of being his normal self again, it would do so.

He opened the bottle and drank ten gulps. He could feel the rumbling inside him. The warmth and heat began to melt away his flawless skin. He thought hard on what he wanted to be.

Two minutes later, he had completed the transformation. He smirked as he saw his chest. Adjusting his black cloak, he climbed the stairs.

Luckily the stairs did not fall away beneath him.

He recognised a dormitory that had the symbol of the Exchange Students from Hogwarts.

"This is it."

_- Hermione_

Without meaning to, Hermione wished that she was in her dormitory and suddenly screamed.

This was because the wand had begun to glow softly and shot out a whirl of glittering orbs around her making her sort of apparate into her dorm.

"Weird," Hermione thought. She let go of the wand as if it was a hot ember, "I haven't even learnt to apparate."

_- Outside the dorm_

Draco flicked a strand soft auburn hair out of his eyes and knocked on the door.

He heard the soft scamper of footsteps hurry towards the door and it opened revealing his beloved Hermione in his view.

"Um," Hermione started, "Hi, is there a problem? If you're looking for someone, you got the wrong dorm – I'm the only person who stays here."

**_Of course_**, Draco thought, **_Pansy Parkinson was somewhere else in the world, working for Lord Voldemort, and Lavender Brown had been missing for quite a while now._**

"I didn't get the wrong place," Draco said in an enchanting feminine voice, "I came here to see you Hermione."

Hermione had a quizzical look on her face but sighed, "Sure, come in."

She led the way inside. Drawing up chair for the mysterious girl she asked, "So, we haven't properly introduced ourselves – I'm, as you probably know, Hermione Granger."

The girl who sat before Hermione had clear silvery-blue eyes but something made Hermione feel that there was a tightly shut door behind them. The girl also had auburn hair tumbling softly over her forehead and cheeks.

Hermione thought that the expression set upon the girl's face looked distinctly familiar, and though the girl looked quite average, she was naturally pretty.

The girl smiled and shook her head, "Hermione Granger…I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet – but of course, looking at this body…"

One of Hermione's eyebrows shot up, "What are you talking about?"

"My love," The girl began. The girl in front of Hermione suddenly started to melt, the flawless skin turned to tanned unblemished skin, and the hair grew into the skull.

"It is me," Draco finished, "Draco Malfoy."

**_- So Start Explaining!_**

Christopher Skinner took a long look at his daughter.

"Robert, Casey, I'm afraid that I'll have to talk to you later," Chris turned away from them and took Liz's hand, leading her towards an empty classroom.

"Dad," Liz started.

"Yes."

"I know that Holly and I have the same father but does that mean – "

"NO!" Chris shouted, "No," he then added gently.

"You see, Holly was your older sister – by blood," Chris began, "She was born during the war between You-Know-Who and us pure bloods who were fond of muggle borns, and the muggle borns themselves."

Liz sat down behind a desk as Chris took a seat on the desk itself.

"Cassandra and I were afraid for her and sent her to my brother, Robert, and his wife, here in Russia," Chris continued, "Of course, as the war **_seemed_** to be settling, Cassandra and I thought of having another child – this was because of Robert's wife."

Liz looked puzzled, "Why? What was wrong?"

"She could not have children, so she and Robert were given permission by us to adopt Holly," Chris answered.

"I see," Liz replied, "But then what?"

"Well, a few days after you were born," Chris took in a deep shuddering breath, "A few days after you were born…You-Know-Who targeted our home. Cassandra and I ran upstairs – she being the auror told me to run with you and get out of there. I obviously disagreed, but under her gaze – woah – I just obeyed her. I got outside with you safely in my arms when I heard Cassandra scream. That was when I knew she had passed away."

Liz looked into her father's eyes and saw a glisten of tears form in them, "Dad…I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what!" Chris shouted, "It's not your fault."

"But then why the change of name?" Liz had only that question in mind.

Chris sighed, "We had to stay on the run. It was no longer safe for us because I knew that You-Know-Who would one day hunt us down. So I decided that we would move to Russia and live in the same neighbourhood as Robert. I also changed our surname to Skinner as an extra precaution."

"I understand now," Liz's voice began to crack, "Oh Dad, I'm so sorry I doubted you. I love you, Dad."

Liz jumped into her father's arms and hugged him, she had never been so sad in all her life.

**Author's Note:** Well, there's the explanation, and now you know how Rose, Alyssa and Holly are related.

Hope you enjoyed that chapter, and stay in touch with a review!


	23. Potion's Class

**Disclaimer:** Hey folks! Just liked to say a big thank you to my friends and family in the making of this story - wakes up from dream - oh, yeah, I don't own the characters of HP, but the plot is all mine, you hear! All mine!

**Author's Note:** Read on my dears, read on. Oh, and dearest Musicstarlover, would you be kind enough to perhaps fill in for Catrina Sanchez if she is needed in Beauxbatons? Graciously thanking you for you kindness.

**Last Time:**

Hermione thought that the expression set upon the girl's face looked distinctly familiar, and though the girl looked quite average, she was naturally pretty.

The girl smiled and shook her head, "Hermione Granger…I'm surprised you haven't noticed yet – but of course, looking at this body…"

One of Hermione's eyebrows shot up, "What are you talking about?"

"My love," The girl began. The girl in front of Hermione suddenly started to melt, the flawless skin turned to tanned unblemished skin, and the hair grew back into the skull.

"It is me," Draco finished, "Draco Malfoy."

Chapter 22 

**_- Oh. My. God._**

Hermione opened her mouth in pure shock horror as she saw him. Malfoy?!

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Hermione practically burst Draco's eardrums.

"Hermione, calm down," Draco felt his controlled mind con Hermione, "I'm so sorry about what happened in the Hospital Wing."

"Sorry?" Hermione asked ironically, "Malfoy, I've been dying!! Dying, and all because of you!"

Draco tried to put a hand on her shoulder but she wouldn't let him near her, "Baby, but you're alive."

"ALIVE!" Hermione shouted, "Actually, you should thank Holly for that! Because _somehow_ she took my place and died!"

There was a stony silence as Malfoy took this in. Hermione had seen the funeral service from the balcony.

"And don't even **_try_** to sound as if you didn't know about this because YOU did it!" Hermione cried.

**_- Outside the Dorm window_**

Cole was back of course, and had been for a while. However, since emerging in by the Hospital and seeing Granger blast, he had been sorting out some business that included Lavender Brown.

He had tortured her using scorching fireballs to get the true aim of her trying to get rid of Granger. It had been because of some petty excuse about revenge as Granger had given her glasses. How pathetic.

Cole's intense green eyes had been following Granger ever since, only to find that her power proved to be exceedingly great and must be obtained, - oh yeah, it had also meant the discovery of distressing rumours.

The rumours were about Holly, and they were all the same; She was dead.

Now those reptile green eyes froze as he heard them. He heard the words that made the rumours all true. Holly Jenkins was dead, and to the fault of Malfoy.

"Malfoy," He whispered under his breath, "I'll get you for killing my beloved."

**_- Back inside the Dorm_**

Hermione put her hand on her head. Picking up the school schedule, she thanked God for helping her get out of the dorm if not Malfoy.

"I have to go," Hermione spitted in his face.

"Where?" Malfoy questioned blocking the doorway.

Hermione picked up her wand and pointed it at Malfoy; **_I seriously wish I had taken the apparation exam and apparated out of here to the dungeons._**

Suddenly, Hermione felt a tug to her body as the swirling orbs surrounded her again, "Oh no, here I go again!"

"HERMIONE!" Malfoy shouted desperately trying to grab at the rapid orbs taking Hermione out of the window.

As Hermione orbed out she suddenly became aware of someone prying in on her dorm. She gasped but kept speeding away to the dungeons.

**_- Potions_**

Harry and Ron always dreaded this class because after every lesson, there was an assignment to accompany it.

They filed into the class with the rest of Repton seventh years and Highams seventh years, when a whirlpool of swirling blue orbs landed in front of them.

The orbs flew out to leave a very distressed Hermione in its place.

"Oh my God!" Ron stated.

"Hermione!" Harry grabbed Hermione's shoulders, "You can orb!"

While Harry goggled over this, Ron suddenly dawned on the down side to this power.

"Hermione?" Ron asked carefully, "You can't be **_dead_** are you?"

"**_Dead_**?" Hermione repeated, "I don't remember dying. One minute I was in the Hospital Wing, the other, I was standing on the Dining Hall balcony rubbing my head."

"STUDENTS!"

The three of them spun round to face the angry Professor Warlord.

"If you don't mind, I would like the lesson to BEGIN!" Warlord screamed.

Ron, Harry and Hermione walked into the dungeon, while Warlord knocked of twenty house points from Repton. The other students groaned inwardly.

Seated at their desks, they continued their discussion.

"So how can you orb?" Ron asked.

"And where've you been for the past three days?" Harry asked.

"I've been on the balcony," Hermione started while taking down notes on the lesson, "I was exhausted and couldn't move. Then I saw the funeral of Holly Jenkins. That was when I decided to make my way back to my dorm, wishing I could apparate instead."

"…Though thieves have often used this potion for the wrong reasons. Including students who wish to steal rare ingredients from my store cupboard…"

"The funny thing is, it's always when I wish to apparate that this orbing thing starts to kick in," Hermione said to Harry.

"…Now, those of you who have been paying NO attention to my information will be punished by tonight's assignment." Warlord announced.

Harry and Ron shot up.

"You are to write a an analysis on the effects of this potion and consider ways it may go wrong. Write up the method and make sure you memorise it, for you shall be performing this potion next lesson without the method written up on the board. You are dismissed!"

Groaning, the class filed out of the classroom.

"Can you believe this guy?" Riana said as she swept passed a stressed Nick.

"He has so much power," Leah and Aurora groaned.

Liz and Rose caught up with Harry and the gang, making their way down to lunch.

**_- Meeting up with Nick_**__

Riana, Leah and Aurora ate lunch pretty much silently. Aurora was still upset about Russell, Riana was contemplating over Nick, and Leah was hungry.

"You gonna eat that Ria?" Leah asked

Instead of answering Riana said, "Do you think I should go and meet up with Nick?"

"Yes," Leah replied, "Go ahead and dump him or kiss him or whatever. I'm through with him."

"Great help Leah," Riana snarled.

After lunch, however, Riana decided to meet up with Nick. It would mean that this whole mess might be cleared up.

She found him saving a seat beside him in front of the common room fireplace.

Nick was still, apparently thinking about something. When Nick followed Cole through the sky and then stealthily underground, he had come up with only a few thoughts in his head.

Number 1: _Though Cole Turner was thought to be a reptile demon, it was not true. Cole had been feeding off _vanquished_ demons and gained their power. _

Number 2: _His true aim for doing this was to kill the _Charmed Ones_ but keep Holly as his demonic queen._

Number 3: _Having a queen would mean that he would be a King – but of what?_

While these thoughts rampaged around his mind, he had another thing to worry about. It was January, and frankly, Nick hadn't been around for his studies leading up to the N.E.W.T's, and his social life was going down the drain.

"Hey Nick."

"Come and sit," Nick jumped but smiled.

Sitting beside him, Riana decided to go first, "Where've you been, Nick?"

"I've following around the reptile demon – "

"But he's dead," Riana injected.

"No, he's not." Nick told her about what he had found out.

**_- Homework Sucks_**

Nick was happy for the first time in ages. He had patched up things with Riana and had been promoted with a fabulous kiss.

He settled down at the common room table when he noticed his bag. Homework. Potions assignment.

As Nick had not been paying attention in potions, he was hopelessly stuck on this thing. He was in for some trouble; he had to get some help.

Meanwhile, Harry had been storming around the Repton common room worrying about his latest assignment. Potions assignment – joy.

Harry, deciding to get distracted for a bit, get back to his work, find it hopeless and run to Hermione, stretched out.

That was when he found that the guy next to him was struggling over the same assignment.

"You stuck too?" Harry conversed casually.

The guy put his head and nodded.

"Nick!" Harry smiled.

"Harry!" Nick finally took in who was sitting in front of him.

"Long time no see! Listen up, Let's get Hermione's help, she'll have the notes." Harry suggested, speeding up his decision.

"Good idea." Nick replied.

**Author's Note:** Hey you guys! How was the hols!!! My holiday consisted of a three day trip to Great Yarmouth in Northern England.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!!


End file.
